Yenta Max
by DannyFan66
Summary: This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles' into the lives of Niles and CC. Will it work out the way he plans?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 1**

Max was up very early for a weekday and Niles, as usual, was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he burst into the kitchen. "Niles, old man, I didn't expect to find you here this early."

"I'm always here this early, Sir." Niles spoke flatly.

Max noticed that Niles has seemed a little out of sorts lately. Well, not lately, but ever since CC had moved into the guest room. "What's bothering you, Niles?

"Nothing, Sir. I'm quite, well, I assure you." Niles didn't look up from his work.

Max crossed to where Niles stood, in his usual place at the kitchen island. "Niles, how long have we known each other?"

Niles stopped his work only for a moment. "Since we were boys, Sir."

"That's right, Niles. I know technically, I'm your employer, but we are still friends. You know that, right?" Max was slightly uncomfortable with this conversation, but he realized, with a little help from Fran, that it was long overdue.

"Of course, Sir." Niles was getting a little uncomfortable himself. After all, this wasn't the type of conversation grown men, especially grown British men usually had. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Sir."

"I just wanted to …I want you to know if you ever need to talk…about anything. I'm your friend first and your employer second." Max finished and clapped Niles on the back.

Just then CC came down the back stairs into the kitchen. "Hey, Martha Stewart, have you started the coffee?"

Niles and Max shared an understanding look and Niles answered as politely as he could. "Of course, Miss Babcock, may I get you some?"

CC stopped dead in her tracks and looked back and forth between Max and Niles. "What?" Noticing the slight smiles on both their faces she asked, "Am I dying?"

Niles snapped up the opportunity and retorted, "No one could be that lucky this early in the morning."

Max holding in the laugh he desperately wanted to allow to burst forth he excused himself to the dining room. CC made a face. "It's too early in the morning for witty repartee." She joined Max in the dining room.

* * *

Fran was in the kitchen with Niles chatting about one thing or another, when the peaceful air was broken with the sound of Max calling… "Niiiiiiiiiiiles."

"Geez, what'd you do?" Fran asked pitifully.

Nile lifted himself out of the chair and buttoned his jacket. "I can't even imagine."

Niles entered the office and stood before Max's desk. "Yes, Sir?"

"Niles, old man, I need you to take these papers down to the theatre and give them to CC." Max pointed at a small stack of papers.

"Why can't she fly up here and get them? They must have a spare broom around that theatre somewhere?" Niles quipped.

Max looked up at Niles with the 'I-really-don't-have-time-to-deal-with-this-stuff-now,-Niles- face' and said, "Please?"

Niles was a bit taken back. He fully expected to be chastised for referring to CC in the witch vein again, but was really caught off guard with the 'please'. "Alright, Sir." Niles answered and looked at his watch. "But it's going to make dinner a bit late."

Max answered. "I'll have Miss Fine call out for something, why don't you take the rest of the night off."

"Oh, thank you, Sir. Does, the Man Beas…Miss Babcock need the papers immediately or do I have time to change?" Niles tried to refrain from using a derogatory name for CC this time, but old habits are hard to break.

"Sorry, Niles, she needs them now. She's been dealing with dancers all day and these papers have to be signed and out this evening or we're dead. ." Max thought of what Niles may be thinking. "Both of us, Niles; please help CC however you can."

"Yes, Sir. I'll leave straight away." Niles picked up the small stack of papers and left the office.

Max waited until he heard the front door close behind Niles before he dialed his phone. Fran chose this point to take her usual place on the corner of Max's desk. "Hey…who ya callin?"

Fran asked.

"Shhh," Max began. "CC? It's Max. Niles is on his way with those papers. I can't help it. I couldn't get away. I barely had time to call you now. I know, but Niles knows all those dances too, use him. No, I'll have Miss Fine call and order something. Keep him as long as you need. Bye."

Fran looked at Max in shock. "Max, what the hell are you doing?"

Max smiled at Fran. "I love it when you call me Max." He stood and placed a hand on either side of her legs.

"Then why can't we tell anyone? I hate lying to Ma, and Val and especially Niles. We're best friends. He wanted us to get together as much as Ma…well, maybe not as much as Ma…" Fran got that pouty look that Max loved so much.

Max leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Fran, I want to help Niles and CC first. It hurts me to watch the two of them circle each other like wolves. Especially when I know they're crazy for each other."

"I still think you're out of your mind. Niles would've said somethin' to me. He tells me everything." Fran reminded him.

"Fran, Honey. I've known Niles…" Max realizes exactly how long he has known Niles. "Well a very long time. He's never said anything to me either. But I know. I know he feels the same way about CC that I feel about you."

Fran throws her hands up in concession. "Alright, I give up. I don't see it, but maybe you're right. You've known both of them a lot longer than I have. I just hope that what you're trying to do doesn't get one of them killed and the other sent away for it."

Max leaned in and kissed her again, this time more fervently. "Just remember, the sooner we have them resolved, the sooner we're 'resolved'."

Fran thought for a second. "Anything I can do to help?"

Max laughed. "For now, call Mr. Wong's for take out."

* * *

Niles parked the town car out in front of the theatre just as it started snowing. "Finally, the roads are always slippery when it first starts snowing." Niles grabbed the stack of papers and went into the theatre. He found CC sitting at a small desk up on the stage. There were a handful of dancers who seemed to be having some difficulty mastering something.

"Niles! What the hell took you so long?" CC barked at him as he started up the stairs of the stage.

"It's starting to snow, Miss Babcock, I didn't think if I wrapped myself around a pole that you'd get your papers in on time." Niles tried to remain polite in front of the dancers.

"Ok, while I sign these I need you to help those half wits learn how to dance." CC didn't look up from the stack of papers she was rushing to add her signature to.

"They're Broadway dancers, what am I supposed to help them with?" Niles was shocked at her request.

"The waltz, the tango and the fox trot." CC listed off, still without looking up.

Niles leaned down. "They're dancers, shouldn't they know them?"

CC whipped her head up and she and Niles were nearly touching noses. "Yes they should, however, they do not. Now, when I'm finished I'll help, but I need to get these signed and to the messenger who will be here shortly. "Please, Niles."

Niles stood up and couldn't respond. He thought to himself, "_Did she just say, Please, Niles?"_ "Alright, Miss Babcock. I'll see what I can do." Niles removed his overcoat and stood before the four couples. "Show me what you've been working on."

The couples started with the waltz. "Well that doesn't look too bad, a little smoothing out here and there and you'll be fine. Now show me the fox trot."

The couples moved through the steps and for the most part it was alright. "That didn't look terrible, a little stiff and too many of you are looking at your feet, but not bad. Ok, let's see the Tango."

This is where the real trouble was. They were stepping on each other and watching their feet and banging into other couples. "Well, I think we see where the real trouble lies. Let's start off with the easy stuff."

Niles quickly danced with each of the ladies and explained what he did to lead them to each of the men, and then watched the couples again. "Very good. See it's all about paying attention to your partner. Ladies you have to let him lead and men, you have to lead with confidence. Now let's try the fox trot."

Again, Niles quickly danced with each lady while explaining to each of the fellows what to do. "I know you can all do this. If I can learn these dances surely Broadway dancers can." He smiled as they all joined him in a light laugh. The couples moved through the fox trot with great improvement. "Very nicely done, folks. You see? I told you it's all a matter of working together."

CC stood and handed the pile of papers to the waiting messenger. "Are you sure you can get them there in a half an hour?" The man nodded. "You'd better." The man left and CC moved to stand next to Niles. "How are they doing?"

"Well, we haven't really gotten to the worst of it yet, but the waltz and the fox trot are good. Ok, show Miss Babcock what we've done so far." Niles and CC moved out of the way and the couples moved very easily around the stage doing the waltz and the fox trot.

CC smiled a little and thought to herself, _"He did really well with them. They even seem to…respect him."_ When the couples finished the two dances CC asked, "What about the Tango?"

"We haven't done that yet. It's the most difficult of the three. It's easier to teach with a partner." Niles removed his suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. "Miss Babcock? Do you Tango?"

CC looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course, I did have a cotillion; I had to learn all of those dances. Why?"

Niles extended his hand to her. "It's easier to teach with a partner."

CC sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Alright." She took his hand.

"Now folks, watch us very closely. The Tango is a very intimate dance you should be able to feel what your partner is going to do next." He looked at CC. "Ready?" CC nodded at him. She was still a little in shock from his description of the tango as 'intimate'. Not that she didn't agree; but they were dancing it together.

Niles nodded to one of the guys to start the tape. Niles and CC glided beautifully around the stage as if they'd done this dance together their whole lives. The dancers couldn't help but whisper at the two of them. It was a very sexy dance. Niles kept a firm grip on CC and his eyes never left hers. When they finished with Niles dipping CC the four couples broke into applause.

"Wow, Niles, Miss Babcock that was amazing!" One of the dancers said.

"Really sexy!" Cooed one of the girls.

Niles smiled. "Do you see what I meant about your partner?" Niles took CC in his arms again and stood with her back to the couples and explained how every slight movement of his hand was a sign to her; which way to go or which step to do next. "You now the steps, you're just not working together as a team. Each couple is a dance team, if you can't work together, you can't dance together."

CC stood in rapture of his words. Feeling the warmth of his arms around her, his breath on her neck, every movement of his hand on her lower back sent small shots of electricity through her. She found it strangely comforting and arousing and disturbing all at the same time.

"Ok, let's see if they can do it now." CC finally broke out of her thoughts and out of his arms.

Niles nodded. "Do it once slowly without the music and see how it goes." The couples moved together quite well. "Much better!" Niles offered them. "Ok, now let's see how it goes up to speed with the music." The couples tangoed beautifully, well at least compared to their earlier attempts. "That's very good. A few more days and you'll be pros…well better pros." The couples laughed and thanked Niles.

"Alright, you better get out of here before you're stuck in the snow. I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon. The actors have the stage in the morning." CC waved them off and returned to her little desk. "You can take off too, Niles. Thanks for helping with the dancers. You're a very good teacher."

Niles put on his suit jacket. "Like I told them, it's all about paying attention to your partner. That's especially true of the Tango. I surprised that you could follow me."

CC's head popped up. "What's that supposed to mean, Bell Boy?"

"I just mean, it's not an easy dance for a novice, and you did quite well." Niles turned his back knowing the word 'novice' would be quite effective.

"Novice! I'll tell you what, Mr. French, I could dance circles around you. You name it and I'll dance it." CC was never one to back down from a challenge.

Niles turned to face her. "Are you serious? You really think you can out dance me?" CC nods. "I'll tell you what, Babsy. We'll each pick two dances. We'll fairly judge each other and the loser buys dinner."

"You're on; I've got very expensive tastes, Butler Boy." CC smirks at him.

"I'm counting on it." Niles raised an eyebrow and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 2**

"So, Niles," Fran started. "I hear you and Miss Babcock have a date tonight?"

Niles sighed. "Yes, well, we had a bet."

"Really?" Fran pulled out a chair and sat her chin in her hand. "Spill it, Niles."

"Do you remember last week when we had the snow and Mr. Sheffield sent me to the theatre with papers for Miss Babcock?" Niles joined Fran at the table.

"Uh…yeah I think I remember that. That was the night he actually asked me to order in from Mr. Wong's." Fran didn't want to blow Max's plan.

"Well after I dropped off the papers, Miss Babcock asked me to help her teach the dancers a few ballroom dances they were having trouble with." Niles stood up and put the kettle on. "Afterward I challenged her to a dance off. We each chose two dances and promised to judge each other fairly, loser had to buy dinner."

"Awww, Honey, and you lost?" Fran wrapped her arm around Niles' shoulders. He nodded slowly. "So where is she making you take her?"

Niles groaned. "Masa."

Fran's jaw literally hit the floor. "Isn't that the Japanese place with no menu and a zillion courses?" Niles nodded.

"That's the one. It only has 26 seats. It's a three hour Omakase dining experience." Niles poured two cups of tea.

"Niles, isn't that place like…$300 bucks a person?" Fran seemed truly concerned.

"$500, actually, but I have a plan. I'm going to commit hara-kiri just before the last course and stick Babs with the bill." Niles took the tea to the table.

"Why don't you just ask Mr. Sheffield for a bonus? Having to sit through a three hour dinner with Miss Babcock should earn you at least a thousand dollars." Fran sipped her tea.

"No, Miss Fine. And you have to promise me that you won't tell him either." Niles looked very serious.

Fran shook her head. "I promise, Niles. I won't tell Mr. Sheffield a thing."

* * *

Niles came down the stairs into the foyer to the waiting Fran. "Wow! Niles, you look very handsome! Is that an Armani suit?"

"Yes, a gift from Mr. Sheffield a few Christmas's ago. I've never had a reason to wear it. Does it look alright?" Niles was fiddling with his tie.

Fran smiled at him. "Very sexy!" Fran stepped forward to straighten Niles' tie. "And you smell so good. What are you wearing?" Niles was just about to answer when Fran added, "Wait, and let me guess…" She leaned in and took a deep sniff making Niles laugh lightly. "It's Ralph Lauren, right?"

Niles smiled at her. "Yes. But, which one?"

Fran sniffed again. "Niiilleees? Is that…Romance?"

Niles nearly blushed and then caught himself. "It's all I had. I'd better go or the Ice Queen will be furious." Niles grabbed his overcoat.

"Hey, Niles. How come Miss Babcock is makin' you pick her up at her penthouse? She's been living here for weeks." Fran caught him at the door.

"She said something about having to go through storage to find something appropriate to wear to dinner with the Tidy Bowl Man." Niles closed the door behind him.

* * *

Niles asked his friend David, a fellow butler, to drive him and CC in the Sheffield Limo and they quickly made the trip to CC's penthouse. Niles checked his watch and sighed when he saw he was actually eight minutes early.

Niles pushed the bell and heard CC call from behind the door, "You're the butler, let yourself in!"

Niles thought to himself, _"Always the charmer!" _He opened the door and entered. It was a tastefully decorated apartment if he'd had to admit it. "Wasn't four hours enough time to make yourself presentable, CaCa?" Niles figured at least one insult would be expected.

CC called back from the bedroom. "Since I am being accompanied by the Tidy Bowl Man it took me a little longer to figure out what to wear." When she finally stepped out of her bedroom door and started up the hallway it seemed to Niles like she moved in slow motion.

Niles' eyes grew wide and his mouth was slightly agape when he saw her. He looked at her from head to toe. CC wore her hair down and it bounced lightly as she strode up the hall. She had on a pale blue spaghetti strapped gown that had a slit up to just above her left knee and silver strappy heels. "Wow." Niles managed to breathily blurt. "You look amazing." Then catching himself he added, "For a parolee."

"Thanks, Belvedere, we better go or we'll be late." Niles helped CC with her coat and offered his arm which, shocking him, she accepted and they left her apartment.

* * *

"I'm still worried, Max. Niles told me that this Masa place is going to cost him a thousand dollars." Fran whined.

Max's brow was furrowed. "You say it was a bet?" Fran nodded. "What was the bet about?"

"Dancing." Max grinned slightly and pulled Fran down onto his lap. "What are you thinking?"

Max kissed her lightly. "Tell me more about this bet."

"Niles said they each had to pick two dances. He picked the Mambo and the Salsa. Miss Babcock picked the Tango and something called the Quick-step. They both decided that Miss Babcock was the better dancer." Fran was now the one with the furrowed brow. "What's with the goofy grin?"

Max looked at Fran. "Niles lost on purpose."

"What? I don't believe that for a minute." Fran nearly leapt off of Max's lap but he held on.

"Fran, Niles is an award winning ballroom dancer. The Mambo and the Salsa are two of his best dances. If he lost, then he did it intentionally." Max smirked at her.

Fran shook her head. "I can't believe that Niles would do that knowing the CC would make him take her to the most expensive restaurant in New York."

"You say he's taking her to Masa?" Max asked.

"That's what he called the place, yeah. Some kind of Oh-my-goshi Japanese place or something," Fran said. "What are you thinking, now?"

Max reached around Fran, grabbed the phone and dialed. "Simone, it's Max Sheffield…fine, fine, thank you. I was wondering, a few friends of mine are dining there toni…oh you've seen CC then…yes he is very handsome. I was wondering about their bill…" Max's eyes grew large and he started nodding. "Ok, well thank you, Simone. No, no don't disturb them and no need to tell them I phoned. Thanks." Max grinned even bigger.

"Alright, spill it. What's with the big smile?" Fran asked.

"They've just arrived. Niles prepaid their bill when he made the reservation." Max grinned again.

"He really does like Miss Babcock." Fran announced nearly shocking herself.

* * *

Niles helped CC off with her coat and handed it to the coat check man and then handed him his own coat. CC still had her back to him as they were led to their table. Niles extended her hand to aid her in taking her seat before she noticed his charcoal gray Armani and deep gold tie. "Hey, you look…" CC noticed the smirk starting on Niles' face. "…not half bad." CC stopped short of what she was thinking to herself… _"Good enough to eat. That's what I meant."_

"Well, even the worst of us can look nice on occasion, Babbsy." Niles took his seat opposite her.

"_Why can't I ever just say something nice to the man?" _CC thought to herself.

Niles' thoughts moved through his head. _"Would it really kill her to say something nice just once?"_

Their server arrived and brought them two glasses of water and a wine and sake list. "Niles, I've been here once before could I recommend something?"

"Of course. I defer to your expertise." Niles smiled and handed the list back to the server.

CC made the choice and the server left them. "Niles, I'm sorry about before. You look very handsome. Is that the Armani suit that Maxwell got you for Christmas a few years ago?"

"Yes, it's the best suit I have. I'm sorry it's not the most recent edition." Niles waited for the old maid or hand-me-down comment that would certainly follow.

"I didn't mean that. I just thought I recognized it that's all." CC sipped her water and thought… _"If he only knew that I picked out that suit and tie he'd probably rip them off right here in the restaurant…wait, would that be such a bad thing. What?"_

"_How could she recognize this suit, I've never worn it? And she wasn't at the house that Christmas." _Niles' own thoughts plagued him. "Miss Babcock, you couldn't possibly recognize this suit. I've never worn it. I never had reason to…" Niles let his comment trail off when he realized how it sounded.

CC looked a bit sheepish. "I picked it out, Niles, the tie too. Maxwell told me what he wanted to get you and I was already out shopping. He asked me to pick out something." CC couldn't meet his eyes.

"Well, thank you. It's a beautiful suit. You did a marvelous job." Niles smiled realizing she had to have put a little thought into it.

The dinner moved along quite civilly and they both found themselves laughing and enjoying each other's company. They still threw in the occasional insult, just to remind themselves that they 'hated each other.'

When dinner was finished Niles excused himself to retrieve their coats and CC quickly called over their server. "I'd like to take care of the check now, before Mr…before my…before he gets back." The man nodded politely and went to the front to get their bill.

The server returned and CC waited for him to give her the check. "Well?" She questioned noticing that Niles would soon have their coats and be on his way back.

"You're bill was paid in advance, Miss; when the gentleman made the reservation." The server nodded and left CC.

Niles returned with their coats just as the server was leaving their table. "What was that about?" Niles asked her.

CC decided to avoid embarrassing either of them with the 'real' conversation and quickly came up with something. "I just a…wanted some…ice cream and asked if he knew somewhere nearby where we could get it."

Niles helped CC stand and assisted her with her coat before slipping into his own coat. "After that meal you want ice cream?"

CC turned to look at him and their eyes locked for a moment. _"I never realized how blue his eyes are."_ "Well, is that so strange?"

Niles sighed a little. "I suppose not. I don't know of an ice cream place around here, though."

"That's alright we can have some at my place. I always have a half gallon of rocky road for just such an occasion." The words left her mouth before she realized what she'd just suggested.

Niles, feeling very proud, let it go without comment. "I'd better have David bring the car around or with everyone leaving at once it'll take forever for him to get the limo here.

"It's not a bad night, its ok if we have to wait a little while." CC said as Niles opened the door to let her leave the restaurant. _"CC! What the hell has gotten into you, tonight?" _She thought to herself.

Niles grinned and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide CC to a less crowded area to wait for David to bring the car. "Would you like to sit down?" Niles asked as he found them a bench.

"No. We've been sitting all evening. I don't mind standing." CC stood for a moment and then a small gust of wind blew past them and made her shiver a bit.

"You should've worn a heavier coat, Babs." Niles said taking off his overcoat and laying it across her shoulders.

CC quickly took notice of the gesture. "Niles, I'll be fine, you're going to freeze if we have to wait too long for the car."

Niles smiled at her show of concern. "I'll be fine. I'm British we're used to the cold, damp weather."

They stood in silence for a few moments when CC finally spoke. "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Niles. But you didn't have to choose the most expensive restaurant in the city."

"I've always wanted to come here and I've never had a good enough reason. I thought our first date was a very good excuse." Niles realized what he'd said far too late and waited for insults to fly.

"Well, it was a lovely gesture. But next time, don't go overboard." CC decided seeing the shocked expression on Niles' face was worth the honest answer versus the insult.

"_Did he say first date?"_ CC thought as they waited for the car.

Niles thought to himself, _"Did she say next time?"_

David pulled the limo around and Niles opened the door for CC and helped her get in the car. He closed the door and sighed heavily, relieved that she let the 'first date' comment pass. David opened the other door allowing Niles to get in next to CC and soon they were off.

"Miss Babcock. You've been staying at the mansion for a few weeks, now. Are you sure you don't just want to go there?" Niles asked cautiously not knowing how the comment would be taken.

CC smirked and thought she'd continued their little game. "Is that the kind of woman you really think I am? One date and I'll go right home with you? Is that it? Well, I don't think so Mister. You will drop me off at my front door exactly where you picked me up."

Niles sat dumbfounded. All words escaped him. He could barely string two thoughts together needless to say put them into words. Then she laughed. That laugh he loved to hear. That laugh that he'd hear whenever she'd thrown off a zinger that he didn't respond to quickly enough. He suddenly found himself feeling oddly warm…all over. Like when you're just finishing that drink that would be the 'one' in one too many.

CC got a little concerned when Niles sat quietly for so long. "Niles? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought that David took a wrong turn, but here's your building." Niles smiled hoping that his silence didn't give too much away. He nearly leapt out of the car before David had a chance to open his door. He made his way to CC's door, opened it and offered his hand to her.

CC took Niles' hand and stepped out of the car. He placed his hand on the small of her back and followed her into the building and to the elevators. They rode up in silence to her floor and continued in silence to her front door.

Niles suddenly found his mouth to be extremely dry. "Uh…Miss Babcock, thank you for accompanying me to dinner tonight."

CC kept her back to him and she looked for her keys. She felt very strange. After all this was Niles. She'd known him for twenty years. She saw him every day. She rarely let a moment pass without tossing an insult at him. Yet, now, this moment she felt like she'd never met him and this was the first time they'd ever been together. She slowly turned to face him and again their eyes locked.

"Thank you, Niles. I had a wonderful time." CC managed to get out. They just stood there. Looking at each other for what seemed to them both like an eternity. Then it happened. Niles leaned in just a bit and barely brushed his lips to hers.

"Good night, Miss Babcock." Niles turned and was gone before she realized what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 3**

A week or so had passed since the big date a Masa. Niles and CC were pretty much back to the standard fare of tossing insults at each other, but there was a difference. Not that anyone but Niles or CC could tell, but it was there.

CC decided to take the back stairs down to breakfast so she could fling an insult at Niles before greeting the family at the table. Just as she rounded the corner there it was in all its tight little glory. Niles was loading the dishwasher and she was getting the full treatment of his 'rear view'. He was wearing a well fitting pair of charcoal grey trousers. She only stood a moment before she got a little lost in her thoughts. _"Well would you just look at that? I could just go and take a bite out of him. What the hell…?"_

Niles snapped CC out of her daze when he spoke. "What are you looking at?"

"Dead man walking if I don't get a cup of coffee." CC cracked_. "Nice save CC, that was close." _She thought.

Niles rolled his eyes and rounded the counter to pour her a coffee. "There's an entire pot in the dining room. Why didn't you materialize in there?" All the while thinking to himself, _"Nice try, Babs, buy I caught you checkin' out my butt."_

"I thought I'd stop in here first to say good morning, who knows how many you have left, you decrepit old bag of bones." CC took her mug and went into the dining room.

Niles smiled to himself and thought. _"Now you're just mad 'cause you want to jump this old bag of bones." _Niles put on his jacket and went into the dining room to serve breakfast to his family.

* * *

Later that afternoon Fran was sneaking back into the office from the terrace. "Max," she whispered as she opened the terrace door. "Is the coast clear?"

"Fran, Darling. Yes, come in. Did you take care of it?" Max asked her as she hopped onto her spot on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah…" Fran began. "I switched out the coffee in the canister from the usual to the decaf. CC should be out like a light on the sofa by 9PM."

Max kissed her lightly. "Very good, my darling. I've already told Niles that we'll all be out tonight so he knows he'll have to carry her upstairs…again."

The front door closed and they heard the muffled sounds of a few zingers which told them that CC was back from her morning errand. "Operation CC-N-N is underway, Sir." Fran winked at him.

"Hello, hello!" CC practically sang as she entered the office. "Oh…hello…Nanny Fine."

Fran winked at Max. "Hello, Miss Babcock. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Nanny…Fine." CC frowned. "Now we have a lot of work to do so why don't you go find the Ethel to your Lucy?"

"Ahhhh ha, that's a good one, Miss Babcock. Wait 'til I tell Ethel!" Fran left them in the office.

The day came and went with nothing out of the ordinary. Niles called CC a witch and tossed his broom at her. CC gave Niles a hard time about dish pan hands and his apron strings.

"CC!" Max called from the foyer. "CC!" Max called again. "Niles!" Max tried this time.

Niles appeared from the kitchen. "Yes, Sir?"

"What in the devil happened to CC?" Max asked.

Niles shrugged. "I'm not sure, Sir, a horrible accident at birth?"

"Niles, go see if she's fallen asleep in the office again. Miss Fine, I are going to the movies now. The children are all at sleep-overs." Max ushered Fran out and closed the door.

Niles mumbled to himself. "Niles, go see if she's fallen asleep in the office again. Sure, easy for you to say, as you walk out the door to go to the movies." Niles makes his way into the office, where he finds CC lying asleep on the sofa, again.

Niles sighs lightly at looks at her for a few seconds. "I wonder what sweet dreams are moving through that pretty head of yours, Babbsy, that they bring such a soft expression." Niles softly caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, then he lifts her and carry's her up to her room. He easily maneuvers the door and then the blanket and places her on the bed. He pulls the blanket up over her arms and before realizing what he's doing drops a soft kiss on her forehead. "Good night, my beauty." Niles leaves her to sleep and goes to his room.

CC stirs a little bit realizing that she's uncomfortable she sits up and discovers she's still in her clothes. She looks over at the clock. "Ten forty-five? Oh, shit, I must've fallen asleep on the sofa again." CC sighed and got up. She quickly changed into her nightgown, removed her make-up and decided she wanted a little snack. She threw on her robe and went downstairs. She was shocked to find Niles sitting at the table. "Niles?" CC saw him stiffen immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Babcock." He answered quietly without turning around. "Can I get you something?"

"I just…uh…came down for a little snack. I can get it." CC never saw Niles like this he seemed…defeated somehow. CC moved to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. Then she went to the drawer and got a spoon. She leaned against the island counter with her back to the table and quietly ate her yogurt.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Niles barely whispered. CC didn't get angry. It was something in the way he'd said it, like he wasn't really saying it to her. She turned to see his head down on the table. That's when she noticed the bottle.

"Oh, Niles." CC tossed the spoon in the sink and the yogurt cup in the trash. "I'm supposed to be the Sheffield's resident drunk." She looked down at him. His eyes were closed but she couldn't leave him down here like this. She put his glass in the sink and returned the bottle to its place in the cabinet. Then she shook his shoulders a little and got him up out of the chair and somehow up the stairs and into his room. She sat him down on his bed. "Thank God, he's already pulled the blankets back." She helped him out of his robe and slippers and laid him back on the pillow. She covered him with his blankets and found herself drawn to sit next to him for a moment. _"He looks so…sad."_ She brushed a lock of his reddish blonde hair off his forehead and sighed. CC cupped his face with her hand and softly caressed his cheek with her thumb. CC stood and placed a light chaste kiss on his lips. "Good night, Niles."

* * *

The next morning CC came down the back stairs again. "Hello and good morning!" CC just couldn't stop herself from patting Niles' bum as he stood at the sink.

"What the hell?" Niles looked at her like she'd gone completely mad. "Isn't it a little early to be drunk, Babcock?"

"Can't I just be in an ornery mood this morning, Niles?" Before he could respond she was out in the dining room with the rest of the family.

"She's completely lost her mind." Niles went back to his worked before 'suiting' up to serve breakfast.

A few hours after breakfast had been cleared away the children were off at school and Max and CC were hunkered down in the office going over scripts. It was the perfect time for Niles and Fran to catch up on the soaps. They sat together on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. "Fran, I wanted to thank you for last night," Niles said quietly when the commercial came on.

"Uh…Niles…if this is about some dream…I don't think I want to know." Fran made a strange face.

Niles laughed. "No, Fran, I mean for helping me upstairs after my little…binge in the kitchen."

Fran frowned. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, Niles. After me and Mista Sheffield came home I went up stairs to write in my…uh to go to bed."

Niles shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Fran, I've known about your diary for years. I clean your room, remember?" Niles took some popcorn.

"Maybe it was Mista Sheffield." Fran suggested.

"I certainly hope not." Niles started to explain.

Fran laughed. "Niles you two have been friends foreva. I'm sure he'd seen ya drunk before."

"Yes, but he's never kissed me good night." Niles stood up confused and left Fran to watch her soaps.

Niles stood at the sink filling the kettle and his mind raced. _"If it wasn't Fran, then who could it have been? I put CC to bed over an hour before I came downstairs. But…" _Niles left the kettle sitting in the sink and took the back stairs two at a time to his room. He threw open his door and went into the bathroom taking his robe off the door and rolled his eyes at the idea of what he was about to do. He held his robe to his face and inhaled deeply. When he lowered his hands there was a sly little grin on his lips. "CHANEL #5!" Niles said to no one. "It was CC." Niles dropped down onto his bed. "God, I wish I could remember. At least I'd have that."

CC stepped away from Niles' door and started down stairs until she heard him moving around. "Yo! Rubbermaid! I thought we asked for tea! Where'd you go to get it China?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. Niles stepped out of his room to find her at the top of the back stairs. "I uh…forgot my watch this morning and I needed to get it. I'll get right on that tea." Niles stepped passed her and went back down into the kitchen.

"I wonder what the hell, 'at least I'd have that' meant." CC asked herself. Then she went down the back steps herself. "Hey, Niles, could you bring some cookies or something when you bring in the tea? I've got an urge to nosh." CC took two steps toward the kitchen door. "Did I just use the word nosh?" Niles nodded slowly. "Dear God, she's rubbing off."

Niles watched her leave the kitchen and when he was certain she was gone he said, "Thanks for helping me last night, CC." The kettle begged for his attention and Niles went on about his work.

When Niles took the tea and cookies into the office it was a little awkward. He poured Max a cup of tea and handed it to him. Then he did the same for CC and added a few cookies to the saucer before handing it to her. "Thanks, Niles. And, uh…thanks for putting me to bed last night." CC looked down at her tea.

"Uhm…yeah." Niles hesitated only for a moment then left the office.

"What was that about?" Max asked CC, both were unaware that Niles was just outside the door.

CC answered, "Got me Max. I suppose he's just sick of schleppin' my butt up the stairs." CC took a bite of cookie. "Did I just say schleppin?" Max nodded slowly.

* * *

Max and Fran sat on the sofa after dinner chatting. "We need to do something fun this weekend. It's supposed to be beautiful."

Fran looked at Max. "I have a great idea, if you're up for it."

Max raised his reserved British eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well, we'll have to pull out the big guns." Fran leaned in.

Max looked confused. "Do you mean it's going to cost me a lot of money?"

"Well, that. But I meant we're gonna need the kids to help. Especially, B." Fran gave Max a little more information.

About a half an hour later, Max seemed to finally understand. "But why do we need the children?"

Fran rolled her eyes a bit and thought, "And everyone thinks I'm thick." "B will have to make the reservation. It has to be booked in advance. He can make some wild explanation when the time comes. Maggie hates that sort of thing so we'll have to bribe her to even go. Gracie is as much a romantic as we are and has been trying to do something for months for them. Remember the 'secret admirer' love note incident of this past Valentine's Day." Max nodded.

"Maybe you should just take care of this little scheme yourself and just tell me what I have to do." Max offered. "You be the producer for this show and I'll be merely one of the players."

Fran sighed. "Ok, here's what you'll need to say." Fran leaned in close and whispered in Max's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was sitting at the table after their early breakfast trying to figure out how to spend their Saturday. Fran finally managed to convince Maxwell that they should take the kids off to do something fun.

"How about a day trip to the park?" Max suggested.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I'm a little old for the park, don't you think?"

"Well, then," Max thought. "How about we drive down into Jersey at go to the Great Adventure?"

Brighton practically jumped from his seat. "Really!"

Fran thought for a second. "It could be a fun day."

Max stood. "That's settled then everyone get ready. Niles, have the car ready in half an hour."

Niles groaned softly. "Yes, Sir. Will Ms. Babcock be joining us?"

CC started shaking her head…. "N.."

"Of course she's going to join us. It's a family trip and CC's family!" Max announced.

"Maxwell, I don't think that's a good idea…" CC started trying to beg off.

Max stopped her cold. "I won't take no for an answer, CC."

CC sighed heavily. "Well I suppose we can talk about…"

Max stopped her again. "No. No business today. Not a file, not a call, not a word."

"Maxwell…" CC whined like one of the children.

"Understood, CC?" Max asked.

"Fine." CC growled. "I'm sitting in the front with Niles." CC announced before she stood up.

Every head in the dining room whipped around to stare at her, especially Niles'. "I just don't want…Gr…the little one to barf on me again." CC left the family and headed to her room.

Niles quickly finished clearing breakfast and went to his room to change. The children jumped up from the table and ran to their rooms to get dressed for a day of fun and Max winked at Fran. "You know, Fran. That was a lot easier than I thought."

"Well, Max," Fran started. "I still think you're wrong about those two, but I'll definitely join you for the ride." Max leaned down and kissed her lightly. "If I remember correctly Niles told me about that safari thing months ago. I'll bet you he's up with B right now."

As soon as Niles was behind the closed door of his room he thought it was safe to breathe again. "What the hell was that about Babs?" He slowly looked up at the room above him knowing she was up there changing for what she was expecting to be a dreadful trip to an amusement park. "I'd better hurry or I'll never pull this off."

CC looked at herself in the mirror. "What the hell was that about, CC? I'm sitting in the front with Niles? They'd have made me sit there anyway. I can't believe this. What's happening to me?" CC heard Niles moving around in his room and she dropped down on her bed. "What does one wear to an amusement park? Nanny FIIIIINE!"

Fran came running down the hall and quickly knocked on the door to CC's room. "What's the matta?"

CC looked at Fran. "What in the hell am I supposed to wear to an amusement park?"

Fran raised an eyebrow. "Let's see whatcha got." Fran and CC went through everything CC had brought from her apartment and decided that a pair of jeans with a light knit V-neck sweater would do just the trick. Luckily CC brought a pair of her sneakers, and Fran recommended pulling her hair into a loose pony-tail; saying something about rides.

Niles sighed heavily as he checked the mirror one more time. "I suppose it will have to do. I can't get away with a suit at Great Adventure." He had decided on a faded pair of well fitting jeans and a denim button down, taking care to leave the top few buttons undone, over a plain white t-shirt.

Niles had barely stepped out of his room when Fran was upon him. "Whoa, Mister, lookin' good, turn around for me."

"Fran…" Niles said practically blushing.

"Come on, I don't get to see you in casual clothes that often." Fran teased her dear friend.

Begrudgingly, Niles did a turn. "Satisfied?"

Fran nodded. "Yep!"

Max and Niles had the children loaded in the car and found themselves waiting at the front door for the ladies, as usual. "Miss Fine, CC what's keeping you?" Maxed called up the stairs.

Fran's piercing voice called down. "We're comin'!" When Fran and CC appeared at the top of the stairs there was actually an audible gasp from the men.

"Wow!" Max grinned like a school boy. "Miss Fine, that's some pair of jeans."

CC scoffed. "We had to wait for the paint to dry before we could come down."

"Look who's talkin'." Fran nudged and CC grinned slightly at the near shocked expression on Niles' face.

CC got to the front door where Niles stood still stunned at how she looked in such casual attire. "Let's go Mr. Clean."

"Are you riding with us or will you be taking the broom?" Niles managed to squeak out before following her out the door.

"See?" Max whispered as Fran joined him in the foyer.

Fran shook her head at him. "I don't know, Max. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

They had a fairly uneventful drive to Great Adventure. It was early in the season and the park didn't seem to be crowded. Max walked up to the ticket window well ahead of the others. "Two adults and three children." He paid the attendant and turned to see Niles and CC just behind him. "Oh…sorry, old man…"

"Quite alright, Sir." Niles stepped up to the window. "One adult, one senior…" CC smacked him in the back. "Sorry, two adults." He paid for the tickets and he and CC followed Max, Fran and the children to the entrance.

Max turned to everyone and asked, "Well, what do we do first?"

Brighton who had the forethought to grab several maps of the park upon their entrance announced… "Batman!"

"Batman it is then." Max looked at the map and pointed in the direction they needed to take.

"Sir, if it's quite alright, I've made other arrangements." Niles answered. "I'm not sure Miss Babcock and I can handle the thrill rides."

"Speak for yourself, Betty Crocker." CC started. They started toward the Batman ride and as soon as it came into view overhead CC groaned.

Max took this opportunity. "CC, this line looks quite long. Maybe you could wait here with Fran and the children and Niles and I will go get everyone a drink."

CC decided rather quickly that whatever Niles had in mind had to be better than waiting in a very long line with Megan, Burt and Gretyl. "I think maybe I'll take Niles up on that other…thing. Max, that ride looks a little bit extreme for me."

"Alright, if you're sure. Take a map and we'll meet the two of you at…" Max checks his watch. "6 o'clock at the entrance and we'll get something to eat."

"Very good, Sir." Niles answered and looked at his own watch hoping they wouldn't miss his appointment time. Uncharacteristically, Niles grabbed CC's hand and said, "Come on, Babs. I've got a surprise for you."

CC felt that strange sensation in the pit of her stomach when Niles grabbed her hand. Oddly enough, she didn't mind it. "Right behind you, Butler Boy." They both laughed loudly and they ran away from the family.

"That was even easier than I expected." Max announced quietly.

Brighton grinned. "I hope he makes it."

Max and Fran looked at Brighton and Fran asked, "When's their appointment, Brighton?"

"You were right Fran, Niles asked me to book them the VIP Safari tour. They've only got like fifteen minutes to get there and it's all the way across the park." Brighton threw out and turned back to the line to watch the ride fly over head.

"Brighton," Max started. "I thought those had to be booked two days in advance. How did you manage to get two reservations this morning for this afternoon?"

"I called in a favor, two days ago, Dad. They had to bump someone because today's schedule was full. Fran knew Niles would want to book that VIP tour. I have a friend in the reservations office. I just wish I could've gotten Niles a discount. Those tickets are $150.00 each." Brighton finished and started chatting with the girls about what rides to do next.

Max looked at Fran. "Maybe it really was too easy. How did you know?"

Fran grinned at him. "I told ya. Niles mentioned that tour to me months ago. He neva said anything about Miss Babcock, but hey, whatever works? If Niles's working on it too, that's just how much faster they'll get together."

* * *

"Niles! I can't take another step." CC made him stop again.

"I told you to bring your broom. Then you could've just flown us there." Niles checked his watch again. "Come on, Babs. It's not much further and we've only got five more minutes."

Niles reached out for her hand and she actually gave it to him. He stood in near shock. "What? I expect you to pull me, Niles."

They arrived at the gate of the Safari VIP tour and were greeted by an intelligent looking young man of maybe 20. "Are you the…Brightmore's?"

Niles practically died when he heard the man used his actual last name. Then he heard the most amazing sound.

"Yes…that's us." CC answered.

"Very good. My name is Sam, I'll be your guide this afternoon. We were worried you weren't going to make it, especially since we bumped another party for your last minute reservations this morning." CC tried to hide her smile.

Niles could feel himself getting a little more nauseas with every word this man uttered. "Could we just get started, please."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Brightmore," Sam said and then directed them to their waiting jeep. After Niles help CC climb into the vehicle Sam approached Niles. "Everything is just as you requested, Sir."

Niles smiled and thought to himself. _"If she can get passed Brightmore and the last minute reservation thing…"_

Sam turned around to face them. "Everyone ready?" CC and Niles nodded that they were and Sam began the tour.

CC leaned into Niles and whispered. "Niles, how long does this tour take?"

Before Niles could answer Sam turned. "We're going to head off road for the first part of the tour so it'll be a little bumpy for a bit. Grab onto something. The tour takes about three hours depending on how long we stop off to watch the animals."

CC's eyes got big. "Niles, we're not going to be able to meet Max and…the rest for dinner."

Niles grinned slyly. "I've taken care of it, Babs. But if you'd prefer we have hotdogs with Miss Fine, Max and the children, I can have Sam drive a little more quickly."

CC sat for only a moment. "Mmmm, nope. I'm good." Then they hit the first bump. "Ahhh."

CC grabbed onto Niles bringing a smile to his face. "Easy, Babs, your broom has to be a rougher ride."

"Sorry, 'bout that Mrs. Brightmore." Sam called to the back seat. Niles thought he may actually die.

"Not your fault, Sam. There's been a lot of rain lately. Just try to avoid the real organ rattlers, ok?" CC threw off like she was referred to as 'Mrs. Brightmore' every day.

* * *

Brighton noticed Max check his watch a third time. "Dad, they aren't going to make it.

Max looked at his middle child. "They are both very prompt people, Brighton. I think we can wait a little longer."

Fran smacked Max lightly on the arm. "Why don't you think they're going to make it, B?"

"Niles made special arrangements for them to eat during the tour." Brighton answered sheepishly. "He didn't want me to say anything."

Max grinned at Fran. "Well then I guess it's just the five of us for dinner."

* * *

Sam pulled the jeep into another 'photo spot' as the posted sign read. "We're here, Mr. Brightmore." Sam stepped out of the jeep and waited for Niles to help CC step down.

"This is our last stop on the tour. The sun will be setting soon, just over that ridge there." Sam pointed. "It's quite a site to see. Mr. Brightmore, could I speak to you a moment."

Niles excused himself to CC and took a few steps away to where Sam stood. "Yes, Sam?"

"It's all taken care of, Sir. We followed your request to the letter, everything is just up that short path, its got the best view of the sunset. Here's my walkie-talkie, just buzz me and I'll meet you back down here." Sam handed Niles a small walkie-talkie and Niles handed Sam a fifty. "Wow, thanks Mr. Brightmore." Niles returned to CC just as she heard Sam drive off.

CC spun around. "Where in the hell is he going?"

"He'll be back as soon as we buzz him." Niles answered her. "I thought we'd eat something first." Niles led CC up the hill to where the picnic dinner was laid out for them.

"Niles, this is…I don't understand." CC looked genuinely confused.

He helped her to sit and sat on the blanket opposite her. "Well, Babs." Niles began as he opened the bottle of wine and started pouring drinks. "I didn't really want to come to an amusement park and I didn't get the impression that you did either. But it seemed that Max had other plans. So, since we were forced to join them on their little excursion I most definitely didn't want to spend it waiting in lines and riding roller coasters. I knew if I'd asked you directly you'd have refused so I didn't give you a choice." Niles didn't make much eye contact with CC. As he spoke he served her wine, bread, pate and several selections of cheeses and fruits. When Niles finally had no choice but to look up what he saw practically took his breath away.

CC was speechless and the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes were genuine. "It's lovely…Niles. Thank you."

Niles thought for a moment. _"Are those tears? Is the Ice Queen melting?" _He opened his mouth to speak and prayed silently that whatever was about to come out would be the right thing. "You're welcome." _"Stellar, Niles. Stellar."_

They sat together in relative silence for what seemed to them both as a near eternity when suddenly they both noticed the sun beginning to set. Niles leaned against a tree and pulled CC to him leaning her back against his chest. "Wow," they said together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 5**

Niles and CC sat and watched the sunset. It was truly beautiful. Niles knew it would get cold as soon as the sunset so he buzzed Sam and asked him to come pick them up and they would come down shortly after the sunset.

CC couldn't believe this day. If anyone had told her that she'd by sitting in Niles' arms watching the sunset at Great Adventure Safari she'd have called Dr. Bort to have them committed. Yet there she sat. Leaning against his chest, she could feel his relaxed breathing, his heart beating, his chin just above her head and his muscular arms wrapped around her.

"CC," Niles whispered. "It's going to get cold soon. We should go. Sam's probably down the hill waiting." CC slipped forward out of his arms and he suddenly felt cold. He stood up and offered his hand to help her stand.

CC missed stepped and fell forward into his arms. In her sneakers she was a good two inches shorter than Niles and when she looked up she saw that same face she saw that night a few days ago. That handsome face that looked so sad. "Niles…what's the matter? Why do you look so sad?" He tried to pull away and step back but she held firm. "Tell me."

"I…I. I could've sat there like that forever." He didn't meet her eyes. "Go ahead, lay it on me." Niles got one alright, but not what he was expecting. CC slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him like her very lives depended upon it. It was a soft and gentle kiss that rapidly became firm and more urgent. His arms wound around her as their lips parted and their tongues entwined and both let out a deep slow moan. When the need to breath became too much to resist they broke the kiss but stayed in each other's arms. Niles looked down at CC. "We'd better go."

CC nodded. "Uh…huh."

Sam was waiting with the jeep as expected when Niles and CC got back down the hill. "Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, how was your picnic?"

"Just perfect, Sam," CC answered. "Just perfect."

Niles helped CC climb into the back of the jeep and Niles climbed in next to her and she leaned against him for the ride back to the park. When they arrived at the entrance to the safari tour, they saw Max, Fran and the children waiting for them. Niles helped CC get out of the jeep and they started to walk away. Niles turned to Sam. "Thanks, Sam, for everything."

"Your welcome, Mr. Brightmore, here." Sam handed Niles a disposable camera.

Niles looked a little confused. "I don't understand?"

"I saw that you didn't have a camera. So I grabbed one and took a few shots for you." Sam smiled. "Tell Brighton we're even and I promise to keep Brightmore to myself." Sam winked at Niles and shook his hand.

CC looked at the camera. "What's that?"

"A little gift from our tour guide." Niles smiled. "Let's go, CaCa."

"Hey," CC smacked his chest lightly. "That's Mrs. Brightmore." CC winked at him.

Fran, Max and the children climbed into the car and Niles opened the door for CC to join him again in the front for the ride back into the city. "So, Niles…" Fran started and elbowed Max. "How was your safari tour?"

"It was lovely, Fran. I saw a lot of Miss Babcock's relatives." Niles shot CC a sideways wink. "There were elephants and Moose it was very educational."

Max exchanged a look with Brighton. "We can stop somewhere if you two are hungry. You missed dinner."

"That's not necessary, Max." CC tossed off. "We had something on the tour. Surprisingly, the animal chow tasted a lot like Niles' cooking."

Although it was subtle, it didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of the back of the limo when Niles slipped his hand over and took a hold of CC's.

* * *

When they finally got back to the mansion the children were exhausted as were Max and Fran. So they took themselves up to bed. CC and Niles went into the kitchen were Niles decided to have a snack. "Care to join me, CaCa?"

"Well, I don't know? Will it be as good as the picnic?" CC asked.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Well, the sun has already set, but if you're up for another surprise, I think I can deliver."

"Ok, Butler Boy, bring it on." CC smiled at him.

"You go and grab a bottle of the Dow's Vintage Port, 1985 and I'll get the rest." Niles waggled his eyes at CC who was off to the wine cellar.

CC took great care to prop the door opened just in case. She knew that Niles has already repaired the door handle and that he wouldn't leave her down there if she didn't return in a timely fashion. She grabbed the requested wine and made her way back up to the kitchen.

"I've got it, Niles." CC found the kitchen dark and empty except for a basket for the wine on the counter with a little note attached. CC placed the bottle in the basket with the glasses and read the note aloud.

"CC,

I wanted to get everything ready for our 'rendezvous'. Yes, I'm wiggling my eyebrows. Now, if you're still interested, follow the map and I'll see you there.

Yours,

Niles"

CC smiled. "Yours, huh?" CC checked the map and frowned a little. "I don't recognize half of this stuff. How am I supposed to find him?"

CC started up the back stairs and looked around until she gathered her bearings. "This looks like…No way! I'm never walking around naked in that room again!" CC laughed and went to her room. She opened the closet and slid the clothes aside and found the little ring inset in the back panel. She pushed lightly and the secret door opened. CC stepped through and turned to her right and followed the little map until she came to another door. It was ajar so she knew she must have the right place. CC slowly pushed the door open and there he was. "Niles?"

He turned as saw her come through the door with that devilish grin on her face. "Where in the hell are we?"

Niles laughed lightly. "The servant's balcony." He answered. CC shot him a look of doubt. "No, really. This is a pretty old house for New York. I found the blue prints in the attic just after we moved in. There are a lot of hidden passages and nooks and crannies."

"Who else knows about this place?" CC asked as she joined him at the railing.

Niles looked a little guilty. "No one. I've never told anyone about any of the servants secret places."

"The entrance from my closet didn't look disturbed. How did you get out here?" CC asked.

Niles cleared his throat. "There's an entrance from my closet as well." Niles motioned for her to sit at the beautifully set café table.

"Does that mean that I could sneak through the passages from my room to your room…and no one would know?" CC smiled a very sultry smile.

"Uhmmm…yeah. Most of the rooms in that wing were servant's quarters. Mine is closest to the kitchen. The rest were turned into guest rooms, as were all the rooms on the third floor. But hardly anyone but me ever even sees those rooms."

"I'd like to see them." CC smiled at him. "But first I want that double chocolate fudge cake you're hiding under that serving platter."

Niles' head popped up. "How'd you know it was my double chocolate fudge cake?"

"Well, I'm no butler, but I know my wines. And I know my Niles. I put two and two together." CC was quite proud of herself. That goofy lopsided grin she loves so much appeared on his handsome face. "What?" CC asked him.

"You said, 'my Niles'." He flashed his goofy grin.

"You said it first." CC dropped flatly and took a bite of her cake.

Niles furrowed his brow. "When did I ever say such a thing?"

CC took the note from the pocket of her jeans and held it up. "My note? I don't remember…" CC slapped the note onto the table and pointed to the bottom just above the little map that said, 'Yours, Niles.' "Well there you have it, Babcock. I'm yours. What do you plan to do with me?"

CC looked up from her cake and locked her eyes to his. She slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip and rubbed her lips together. Then she took a sip of the perfect choice of wine to complement Niles' cake. "I haven't decided yet. But trust me, when I've finished, you'll want me to do it again."

They sat chatting while they finished their cake. Niles gathered everything except the table and chairs and piled them into a cardboard box. "Just let me dump this off and I'll give you the grand tour."

"Do you really have to take it all the way back to the kitchen?" CC asked.

"Nope, just wait, you'll see." Niles stepped through the door and locked it. "Ready?" CC nodded and Niles turned and opened a little dumbwaiter door and slid the box in. "I'll pick this up tomorrow. Now, where would you like to go first?"

"Where is your favorite secret place?" CC asked him.

Niles thought for a second. "Well I'm quite partial to the balcony there, but there is one place that I truly love. But it's not technically a secret."

"Then that's the place I want to see." CC smirked at him.

"Ok, come on." Niles took her hand and she followed behind him as the passages 'within the walls' are very narrow.

When they get to the 'door' Niles stops and looks at CC. "Are you ready?" CC nodded. Niles opened the secret door and went in.

"Oh, Niles…it's stunning." CC looked around the room. It had been turned into a master suite and it was huge. "My entire apartment would fit in this room." CC joked. It had a giant king sized four poster bed that had steps leading up to it because it was so grand. There was a fainting couch, a small table and two side chairs and an antique writing desk and chair. There were two highboy dressers and a vanity that matched the bed as well as an armoire and low dresser. In one corner the door to the hallway was closed and another door that must lead to an adjacent room was also closed. There was a large walk through closet that led into the huge master bathroom that in itself was a sight to behold. It had a two person Jacuzzi tub, a huge stand up shower and double sinks as well as the standard necessities.

"Do you really like it?" Niles asked as he flipped on the rest of the lights. CC gasped now seeing it in the full light.

CC walked from place to place touching the woods and the gorgeous fabrics. It was a tasteful mix of lush brocades, linens and velvets in deep greens and golds with just a hint of burgundy mixed in. All in all it was a most lavish and intoxicating room. "I could just live in here forever." CC continued to examine the room there weren't any real personal items. No photos or collectibles or treasured keepsakes. "How often do you clean up here? There isn't a speck of dust anywhere."

"Oh…I'm up here at least once a day." Niles admitted softly.

"I had no idea this room was up here. It's so beautiful, it seems like a waste." CC turned to see Niles practically glowing. "What?"

"I did the room." Niles confessed. "Sara told Max that if I ever…" Niles voice trailed off.

CC stepped closer to him and cupped his face with her hand. "Sara told Max if you ever…" CC coaxed him to continue.

Niles sighed heavily. "Sara told Max that if I ever…" Niles swallowed hard and continued. "If I ever married that her gift to me was the entire third floor. Max insisted that I take it as his gift just after…" Niles didn't want to mention Sara's death. "It's really more than big enough. Technically the kitchen is already mine." Niles laughed lightly.

"That sounds like Sara." CC seemed sad for a moment remembering her friend. "So, you decided to do it over right away, huh?"

Niles nodded. "I knew exactly how I wanted it. So I did it a little bit at a time, as my finances would allow."

"Niles…do you ever sleep up here?" CC asked curious.

Niles shook his head. "It's not a room that's meant to be slept in alone."

Their eyes met for a moment as they both allowed what Niles' said to drift. "Have you done any of the other rooms?" CC asked genuinely interested.

Niles looked like a deer in headlights. "Uhm…only one. It's nowhere near ready to look at though. It's still very rough." Niles seemed almost scared.

CC nuzzled into his neck. "Will you show it to me…please?"

Niles knew he couldn't refuse her. "Ok." He answered softly. Niles led CC out of the master suite and to the room just across the hall. "Are you really sure you want to see…"

CC didn't give Niles a chance to finish she opened the door, flipped the switch and in she strode. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. This room was still in the process of being decorated, but what had been done was well thought out and it was obvious that great care had been taken to match it to its intended user. It had a large antique writing desk and chair, more feminine than the one in the master suite. There were two comfortable stuffed arm chairs and a small table. There was a full wall of book shelves and a chaise lounge just in front of them with a small side table and Tiffany lamp. The wall opposite the book shelves was covered with production shots, playbills and ad posters from every Sheffield-Babcock production. They were all carefully framed in matching black frames. The entire room was done in pale blues and grays with hints here and there of deep cream. CC couldn't help but believe, and hope, that this room was being done for her.

Niles hadn't stepped beyond the threshold and just waited for CC's reaction. When he saw her shoulders shake lightly it pulled him to her. "CC? Are you alright?"

She turned into his arms. "It's so beautiful, Niles. I…it's an amazing room." CC tried to keep slightly detached.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. It's a sitting room or office." Niles confessed. 'It's not really finished I…" Her lips put an end to any further discussion. He pulled her closer into him and whispered. "Do you like it?" Niles felt her nod against his chest. "It's yours." CC looked up at him and smiled at the implication that hung in the air unmentioned.

"Can I see the rest of the rooms?" CC flashed a smile.

Niles grinned with that silly lopsided smile that she loves. "Sure, but they're mostly empty." Niles led CC out of 'her' room and on to the next.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 6**

The next room Niles showed CC was across the hall, next to the master suite. He opened the door to the empty room.

"I put in this connecting door to the master suite when I started in there." Niles pointed to a spot just inside the entrance door. "I thought this might make a good…"

"Nursery?" CC smiled coyly. Niles blushed and looked away from her gaze.

"The rest of the rooms are just more of the same. I haven't done anything to them." Niles explained as they slowly moved down the hall toward the stairs. Niles opened each door. The rooms were all empty and were mostly the same. One room had a big window seat; one had a walk in closet. There were eight rooms in all on the third floor. Niles had even started working on the wide hallway that led to them.

"I didn't know you had such a flair for design, Niles. You've done an amazing job already. I can't wait to see what you do with the rest of them." CC turned abruptly nearly causing Niles to knock her down. "You promise you'll show them to me?"

Niles grinned. "Maybe you'd like to help me work on them sometime?"

CC looked up into his eyes. "I would love to." Niles leaned down and kissed her softly. "It's getting late. I'll walk you to your room."

CC turned away. "Which one?" She whispered and Niles pretended not to hear.

* * *

The next morning the children slept in and Max told Niles not to worry about a big breakfast since he was taking Miss Fine out for breakfast after a meeting with his attorney about emergency care documents for the children.

CC strolled into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a loose fitting blouse over a tank top which really showed off her curves. "Hey, Niles. Where's Max this morning?"

Niles was also dressed casually since Sunday was his usual day off…after breakfast anyway. Without looking up from the paper he answered. "He made a special appointment with his attorney to handle some arrangements about emergency care for the children or something. Then he's taking Fran out for brunch. The children finally rolled out of bed about an hour ago and after eating they left to spend the day with friends of one sort of another. What are your plans for today?" Niles wondered hopefully.

CC sighed. "Well, I thought I'd help a friend work on his place." Niles head shot up from the paper and he got his first look at her and gasped.

"Wow!" Niles let slip from his lips.

CC laughed. "I don't usually get that sort of reaction from men when I wear jeans and a tank top."

Niles stood up. "Then most men must be blind. Do you really want to help me work on 'my place'?"

"I do." CC answered flatly. "We could start on a new room if you'd like."

"Well, I technically haven't finished the…office yet. You could help me…if you like." Niles offered bashfully.

"Actually, Niles." CC stepped toward him. "I'd kind of like you to finish that one on your own, if that's ok. It'll make it more…special." She placed a hand on his chest. She could feel the definition beneath his t-shirt.

Niles smiled. "Ok, which room would you like to start on then?"

"I don't know. Have you thought about what you want to use each of the rooms for?" CC asked him.

Niles smiled. "Come on, let me show you something." He took her hand and led her up the back stairs to his room. He tossed open the door and stopped cold. He'd never taken her into his room before and it somehow didn't seem appropriate now. Niles pulled her just around the corner to the big window seat in the middle of the hall. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Niles went into his room quickly slipped something into his pocket and then brought out a sketch book. "Promise you won't laugh." CC nodded. Niles handed her the book and she slowly turned page after page of sketches. The first few were of the master suite and bath. The next several were of 'her' office. There were a few of the 'nursery'. Each room had a least three pages of sketches with different ideas fitting their use. The three largest would be kept as bedrooms. That left two more rooms that could be used for any number of things. Niles had sketched out several options, a den or living room, a family room, and a music room. And he'd even considered opening up one of them into the hallway.

"Niles…these sketches are amazing." CC nearly gushed. "I didn't know you could draw."

"Well? Which room shall we start on, Babs?" Niles asked trying to keep things light.

CC turned the pages back to the room she wanted to help him with. "I think this is the most pressing to get finished, don't you?" CC pointed to the sketch of the 'nursery'.

"Pressing? Why is that?" Niles asked sheepishly.

CC nudged him. "Come on, Belvedere, you're no spring chicken. Any poor woman that marries you is going to have to get a kid out of you pretty fast."

Niles smiled. "Let's go shopping." Niles dropped the sketch book off in his room as they went back down the back stairs.

* * *

Niles and CC spent the better part of the morning out shopping. Niles knew what he wanted, but asked CC her opinion on everything from paint and flooring to fabrics and furniture. They bought paint and supplies and ordered furniture and had an absolute blast. When they got back to the mansion they had a quick lunch and headed up to start their work.

They put all the supplies in one of the empty rooms and Niles grabbed his tape measure, laser level, and painters tape. CC grabbed the sketch book from the desk in Niles' room on their way up to the third floor.

"You went into my room?" Niles asked when she handed him the sketch book.

CC looked dazed. "Is that a problem…I didn't mean…"

"No! It's just that you've never been in my room…" Niles didn't know exactly what point he was trying to make.

CC looked at the wall that separated them from the master suite. "I've been in that one."

"So you have. Now if you'd like we can start with a few measurements." Niles whipped out his tape measure and started in at his work. CC watched him in amazement. He showed her how to tape off the windows and trim work and how to use the laser level. She was really quite impressed with his skill and knowledge of things outside the kitchen. "Do you want to change before we start painting?" Niles asked.

"Why…are you going to make a mess?" CC teased.

"How long have you known me, Babcock? Do I ever make a mess?" Niles teased back. "I'm going to take up these old carpets so we won't need a drop clothe. I already did two coats of primer a few weeks ago, so we can go right to the first color." Niles easily opened the gallon of paint and gave it a few quick stirs, and poured some into the pan. "Ready?"

CC frowned a little. "Uhm…Niles. Maybe I shouldn't help with this." Niles was deflated. He'd been so excited that she wanted to help.

"Well, if you don't want to…" Niles looked away.

"It's not that." CC explained. "I've never done anything like this before. I don't want to mess it up. You're work is so beautiful in the other rooms, I'd hate to screw something up."

Niles smiled. "Don't worry, it's just paint. I'll show you. Come here." He waved CC over to him. He gently put the pole with the roller in her hand. "Just put it into the pan and pull it back and forth a little to get the paint on it. Then you do a couple of rolls out of the paint to prevent drips then up to the wall. Just make sure you color in the lines!" Niles kept his hands on hers as he explained each and every step of the process. It was all becoming very intimate. Niles cleared his throat. "Ready to try?" CC nodded suddenly feeling a little warm.

Niles watched as CC carefully loaded the paint roller with paint and took it to the wall and painted. "See? It's not really that hard. Besides, you're CC Babcock, there's nothing you can't do." Niles grabbed his brush and step ladder and a small bucket of paint and he started 'edging in' as he explained to CC.

By dinner time Niles and CC had finished painting the walls of the room and decided that the trim could wait until after dinner. "Where should we go to eat?" CC asked him.

"I could just make us something." Niles offered.

CC frowned. "Niles, it's your day off. I want to take you out to dinner. We've earned it."

"Well, no place fancy, I'm a little ripe after painting all afternoon." Niles made a face.

CC whispered in her sultry voice. "I think you smell wonderful." CC hopped up and they started down the back stairs. "But, I can see what you mean, so I know just the right casual place. Let's go."

They took the short walk to a very small place that if you didn't know you were looking for it you'd walk right past it. "How did you ever find this place?" Niles asked as he opened the door for CC.

"I have my sources, Butler Boy." CC chided. The place wasn't as big as the room they'd been painting all afternoon. It had a long diner like kitchen and service counter but no seating. You'd place your order at one end and find a place to stand and wait. Niles couldn't believe CC would even walk in there let alone eat food that was prepared in that kitchen. "CC…" Niles still felt a little strange using her first name. Well, sort of her first name. "Are you sure about this place?"

CC smirked at Niles just as the big gray haired man who had been at the grill approached them. "Ceec! How the heck are you? And who might your young man be?"

Niles eyebrows shot to the ceiling as his thoughts ran through his head. _"Ceec? What's that about and did he called me her young man? There is more to this CC Babcock than even I'm aware."_

"I'm great, Sam. And this is Niles." CC looked back at Niles. "Niles, this is Sam. He makes the best burger and fries on the East Coast."

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Niles offered.

CC smiled at Niles who seemed strangely out of his element. "Sam we'll have two of my usual, ok?"

"Coming right up." Sam left them and went back to his grill.

CC looked at Niles. "Do you want a beer or is soda ok?" She asked.

"Uhm…I think if we'll be painting later, I'd better stick to soda." Niles answered.

"Any preference?" CC asked as she moved to the ice chest where the old fashioned bottles of soda were kept. Niles shook his head and CC grabbed two bottles and popped off their tops. "Come on, this is where I usually stand, you can see the street better."

Niles moved around to stand next to her. "You are full of surprises, CC." Niles took the bottle of soda she offered and sipped it. "Birch beer? I haven't had birch beer in…years."

"It's my favorite. I only have it when I come here, though." CC took a sip. "Niles, I'll be right back." Niles nodded as CC went into a door at the back of the restaurant.

Sam took this opportunity to chat with Niles. "So…how long have you two been dating?"

"Uhm…that's kind of hard to say." Niles tried to explain. "We've known each other for years, but…"

Sam smacked his forehead! "You're that Niles!" Sam laughed heartily. "Well, I'm glad to finally meet you, lad." Sam shook Niles' hand firmly.

"I don't understand, Sam, 'that Niles'?" Niles asked.

"I've been hearing about you for years, my boy. It's nice to finally put a face to the stories." Sam laughed again. "I should've known though." Sam didn't quite finish.

"Why's that, Sam?" Niles had to ask.

"Well, Niles. In the nearly twenty years that CC's been coming in here, never once has she ever brought a date." Sam winked at him just as CC came out of the back room.

CC joined Niles at the counter where Sam was just depositing their loaded burgers and fries. "What was that little powwow about?" CC asked Niles and handed him the ketchup.

"He was just asking me how I knew you." Niles smirked.

"What did you tell him?" CC took a bit of her burger.

"The truth, I told him I was your love slave." Niles laughed as CC nearly spat out the food in her mouth.

"Niles!" CC smacked his arm. "What were you really talking about?"

Niles sighed. "He wanted to know how long we'd been dating."

CC swallowed hard. "What did you tell him?"

Niles grinned. "I told him to ask you." Niles looked at CC and winked. They continued to eat in relative silence.

When they'd finished Niles insisted that he pay for their dinner even though Sam did his level best to object. Niles went to the door and CC said her good-byes to her friend. "Thanks, as always, Sam, still the best."

"Listen to me, Ceec. I know I don't have any place saying it, but he's a keeper." Sam whispered.

"I know, Sam." CC kissed the man's cheek.

CC took Niles arm as they walked back to the mansion. "So, what did you think of Sam?"

"I really like him. He called me young man and lad. I can't honestly remember the last time anyone called me lad." Niles laughed.

CC leaned in and whispered to Niles. "He likes you too. Said you're a keeper."

When they got back to the mansion, Niles led CC to the third floor sitting area in the center of the hallway and sat her down. "I got you something, today."

"Niles, we were shopping for the nursery…what did you do?" CC looked at him suspiciously.

He handed her the small photo album. CC frowned slightly. "Aren't you going to look at them?"

CC gasped softly when she opened the book. "Are these from our Safari?" Niles nodded sheepishly having seen the photos Sam took. "I thought it was just a disposable camera. These are amazing!"

"I understand from Brighton that Sam is a photography major. I guess he just knows what to look for." Niles looked at CC as she looked at the photos. There was one in particular he wanted to see her reaction too.

CC turned to the last two photos and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Is that…?" She couldn't finish.

"Us? Yeah. It would seem that Sam captured us in silhouette of the sunset." Niles watched her.

CC slowly traced the last photo with her fingers. "This is when we were…" She stopped and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"It's in silhouette, too." Niles' eyes didn't leave hers.

"It's beautiful. That couple looks very happy." CC looked back at the photo. "Don't you think?"

Niles' cupped her cheek with his hand. "It was a very special day." Their eyes met again and he joined their mouths in a soft and earnest kiss. "I hope there are many more."

They sat and looked at each other for a moment in contemplative silence. "Come on, Butler Boy," CC started. "We've got a nursery to finish."

Niles grinned. "Slave driver."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 7**

Niles and CC easily finished the painting the first Sunday. Then on a few evenings and every Sunday they worked on the other bits and pieces. Niles put down the hardwood floor himself and CC watched, feeling that job was a little out of her league. She helped him hang the drapes and get the large room sized area rug in just the right place. They just had to wait for the furniture to be delivered and could sit back and admire their work.

Max and Fran had finally moved to the 'next stage' of their relationship and were using their first names in front of everyone now. Max decided that Niles and CC were spending enough time together to warrant it. But he still felt there was something holding them back from moving beyond just the friendship stage.

Everyone had noticed that the barbs still flew between then, but they were much more in jest now. They spent a lot of time together working on 'the project' even though no one really knew what that meant. Even Max seemed unaware of the work Niles had been doing on the third floor. CC laughed out loud when she asked Niles how Max hadn't noticed when all the furniture for the master suite and the office had been delivered. Niles just answered. "Max doesn't worry about deliveries. That's 'Niles' job." He did his very best 'Max' voice.

CC and Max had been at the theatre all week getting ready for the opening of this new show. So when the furniture for the nursery was delivered, no one was there but Niles. That night he decided to hatch his plan. He wouldn't tell CC about the deliveries so he could finish the room for her as a surprise for what would technically be their three month anniversary, if you count the Safari trip as their first official date. Not that they had ever really discussed it much. Their seeing each other had only been called 'dating' once at the restaurant, by Sam. They popped in on him every Sunday after working on the room. It's almost as much a ritual for them as the insults and barbs.

It took Niles a few evenings to get all the nursery furniture put together and set in place. He'd decided to surprise her on his next Sunday night off. When that night arrived, Niles was actually nervous. CC found him in the kitchen chatting with Fran about the family's plans for the evening.

"Yeah…Max thinks a nice dinner and movie with the kids is long overdue. I think he wants to make sure the kids are ok with our 'dating'." Fran even made little quotes with her fingers. "Little does he know, they were ready for it long before he was." Fran and Niles laughed. Even CC chuckled a little not wanting to interrupt.

"Hey, CC." Fran started. "What are you two planning for tonight? More work on the mysterious 'project'? You know, Scarecrow, I'm a little worried that you have a secret with CC instead of me."

CC smiled. "Don't be Fran. This isn't the kind of secret you'd be interested in."

"How do you know?" Fran whined a little.

"It has nothing to do with Max, food or sex." CC dropped flatly.

Fran stood and waved CC off and started toward the kitchen door. "Oh…I'm sorry, Niles." Then she winked at him then left.

"So, Hazel, when do you want to head to 'the project'? I got an email notice that some of the stuff was delivered." CC asked him.

"There is supposed to be a full moon tonight, I thought I'd make us a little dinner and we could have it out on…" Niles leaned in… "'The balcony'." He waggled his eyebrows.

CC smiled shyly. "That sounds just lovely Niles. But aren't you worried I'll turn into a werewolf?"

"I'm kind of hoping!" Niles raised an eyebrow.

CC laughed. "When would you like me to meet you?"

"Let's say…seven o'clock?" Niles checked his watch.

CC moved around next to him. "Until seven then." She kissed him softly and let her lips linger for a moment.

Niles made his famous Mushroom Risotto, which he knew CC loved. He'd set been up on the balcony earlier in the day to clean away any leaves or debris that may have gathered since his last visit there. He ran a few strings of white Christmas lights to give it just the right ambience but not so much light it would over shadow the gorgeous view they would have of the full moon. He'd set out the ice bucket for the wine he'd chosen and just before seven he would load everything onto the dumb waiter and haul it up.

Niles checked his watch again and opened the wine. "CC should be popping through the door any second now." Niles decided that he'd wear his dark gray suit with the burgundy tie that CC got him for Christmas. He leaned on the railing just in time to hear the door creek opened.

"Hey you…come here often?" CC's voice echoed softly on the light breeze.

Niles turned to see a vision before him. CC was wearing her black David Meister matte jersey dress. "Wow. You look stunning." Niles extended his hand to help her to the table.

"You don't look bad yourself, Niles." CC cooed. "I just love you in that suit. It's so well tailored." CC's eyes grew dark and her thoughts ran wild. _"I think I'd love you more out of it, though."_

"Hey," Niles looked at her funny. "Where'd you go? I lost you for a minute."

CC blushed. "Sorry, I my mind was wandering." CC looked at the lights. "Niles, it's really beautiful up here. I love the lights; they give it just a little...light." CC frowned at herself. But she didn't really want to say 'romance' in case that's not what Niles intended.

"Yeah…I thought they made it a little more…" Niles didn't know if he should finish, but he couldn't stop himself. "Romantic."

They sat and ate and chatted and looked at the moon and looked at each other and it was fun and comfortable and romantic and nerve wracking and wonderful. Neither knew where they stood or what to do next or how to move on from right now. But, neither cared, for now. They were together enjoying each other's company and both knew deep down inside that it was right. No matter what happened next this moment was perfect.

"CC, I have something I'd like to show you." Niles began nervously not sure how CC would feel about the nursery now that it was finished.

CC looked at him. He had a strange look in his eyes. She seen it a few times before, but this time it made her heart race. "I'll follow you anywhere." Niles stood and pulled out her chair then offered his arm.

They made their way through their passage, as they called it now since it was secret they shared alone, until they came to a secret door. Not the door into the master suite, but a different door. Niles opened it and they stood at the end of the hallway just down from the master suite.

"Close your eyes." Niles asked softly.

"Niles…" CC was a little suspicious.

Niles frowned a little. "Please?" His voice was soft and slightly pleading. CC thought almost sexy.

"Alright, Niles, but just this once." CC teased him. "Now where are you taking me?"

"Just be patient, CC." Niles walked her the few short feet to the nursery door and opened it. He led her just inside the door and said, "Open your eyes." The room was very dark so when she did she really couldn't see much.

"It's the nursery." CC turned to look at Niles' face lit only by the light from the hallway.

Niles flipped the light switch and bathed the room in soft glow. Just enough light to see everything, but not so much that it would disturb a sleeping little one. CC smiled at the wide vertical stripes in pale green and yellow that she and Niles had painted together and the matching drapes and curtains. The glider rocker they bought sat in the corner with matching foot stool and a little side table and lamp. The beautiful cherry baby furniture had been lovingly assembled and placed about the room. The crib was against the wall nearest to the master suite. The changing table/dresser was on the wall across from the windows. The matching armoire was in the corner across from the rocker. There was a beautiful pale green hand knitted blanket draped over the rocking chair just waiting to be needed. Niles had purchased several stuffed animals and baby toys and arranged them with great care around the room.

Niles could feel his heart racing. CC hadn't said a word or taken a step. She just stood there, looking about the room. "When…did you finish it?" CC whispered without looking at him.

"You and Max were so busy with the show opening, I wanted to surprise you. I finished it a few nights ago." Niles was a little worried. She seemed…upset maybe that he'd done it without her.

He took a step toward her and put his hand on the small of her back. "CC? Say something, please?" She turned to look at him. He saw the tears slip down her cheeks. "Please, don't cry." Niles cupped her face in his hands and kissed away each tear. "I didn't mean to upset…"

CC stopped his words with her lips in a kiss so full of love Niles thought his heart may very well burst. His hands moved to her waist and then around to her back and he pulled her tight to his chest and deepened the kiss. Finally the need to breathe overtook them. "It's beautiful, Niles." CC whispered in his ear sending a slight shiver down his spine. "It's just missing one thing."

Niles pulled her back and looked at her. "What?"

CC cupped his cheek with her hand. "A baby." Niles eyes shot up in surprise.

Niles looked into her sparkling blue eyes and they didn't show him any fear or uncertainty. All Niles saw was love. _"It's now or never," _Niles thought. "I love you, Babcock."

"I love you too, Brightmore." CC whispered. Before another thought could even cross her mind Niles swept CC into his arms and took her into the master suite.

Niles set her gently onto the bed. Their eyes locked as they slowly and carefully watched each other strip off their clothes. When CC lay before him in just her bra and panties Niles hovered above her for just a moment before laying next to her and pulling her toward him. "CC," He whispered. "Are you sure? Not just for now, but forever?"

"Make love to me, Niles." CC moaned into his ear. "Please."

"I can never refuse a woman who says please." Niles growled into her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few months Niles and CC spent all their free time together in 'their place' as they now called it. Max may or may not have paid attention to the delivery of furniture for the rooms that Niles had been working on before, but Fran was definitely noticing the deliveries that seemed to be coming quite frequently. There was hardly a day that would go by without something being delivered. Fran never had a clue what or why, but something.

"Max, Honey. Are you expecting any deliveries?" Fran asked. CC pretended to ignore the question but was secretly wondering what was arriving.

Max looked up from his desk. "No, Darling. Niles always deals with the deliveries, why are you expecting something?"

"No, it just seems like we've been getting a lot of stuff lately. I hope B hasn't been watching QVC again." Fran rolled her eyes.

Max was suddenly whistling and CC looked at him like he's lost his mind. "Max, are you alright? I don't think I've ever heard you whistle before."

"I guess I'm just happier than usual today, CC." Max looked up at her and winked. "What about you, CC. Are you happy?"

Just then Niles entered as CC answered Max. "Of course, Max. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Niles shot CC an odd look from behind Max's head.

CC shrugged. "Oh…I don't know. I just want everyone to be happy. Fran and I are happy. Aren't we, Niles?"

Niles frowned at Max. "Yes, Sir. I suppose so. Are you sure you're alright, Sir?"

Max took off his glasses. "Tell me, Niles. How long have we been friends?"

"Since we were children, Sir." Niles answered.

Max turned his next question to CC. "CC, do you think I'm good at my job, my profession?"

"Of course, Maxwell. One of the best." CC looked at Max like he'd grown another head.

Max nodded. "Then what makes the two of you think that for one moment I am unaware of what's been going on?"

Niles and CC looked at each other and then both looked at Max. "I…uhm…Sir…I'm not…" Niles stammered.

"Max…I don't know what…" CC stammered.

Max shook his head. "Just look at the two of you. Deliveries have been coming to this house ever since I officially 'gave' you the third floor. I don't care, old man, it's yours to do with as you choose. And now deliveries are coming nearly every day all the while the two of you spend all your free time pretending to be as far apart as possible. How dumb do you two, my oldest and dearest friend and my business partner actually think I am?" Max stood up and started toward the door of the office. "When you two think you can be mature adults about this little affair you're 'not' having. We'll all be a lot happier."

Niles crossed to where CC sat on the love seat and sat next to her. "I suppose it's time we came clean with them, huh?"

"I don't think it's what they expect." CC added.

Niles cupped her face in his hand. "Well, we did the best we could, CC. We can't force their hands. I don't want to hurt either one of them, but we shouldn't have to pretend anymore either."

"You're right, Niles. I want nothing more than to stand out on our balcony and shout it at the top of my voice." CC leaned in and kissed him.

Niles touched his head to hers in their special intimate gesture. "You don't think they'll be angry, do you?"

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now is there?" CC offered him. "We'll just tell everyone at dinner tonight. "I'll call and make reservations at the Rainbow Room. You shouldn't have to cook your own last meal." CC chuckled.

Niles frowned. "Fran's going to be really angry with me." CC leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Niles, she loves you only slightly less than she loves Max, no way that anger will last that long." CC rested her head on his shoulder.

Niles sighed. "I know you're right. I just wish it had worked out the way we planned."

"The best laid plans of mice and men sometimes go awry." CC quipped. "We did what we could, we tried our best. It's not up to us anymore."

Niles sighed again. "You'd better make those reservations. I'm going to get changed."

CC kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Niles left the office and CC dialed the phone.

CC found Max in the kitchen. "Max, I've made reservations for dinner for all of us at the Rainbow Room tonight at seven. Can you round up Fran and the children?"

"Uhm…" Max was a little confused. "Yes, CC, I think I can manage that. What about Niles, should I let him know too?" Max made a face mocking her a little.

"No, Max. I think you know very well that Niles is already aware of this dinner." CC started toward the back stairs. "Max, just remember, that Niles and I love you all very much."

Max frowned at CC disappeared up the back stairs. "I wonder what that's supposed to mean."

* * *

That night at the Rainbow Room Max, Fran and the children were waiting in the private room for Niles and CC to arrive. Fran was the only one who could see the door so when they entered she was the first to see them. Fran noticed right off that CC wasn't wearing the more bulky business suits she'd been wearing lately, but a lovely pale blue evening dress that made her look not just radiant, but definitely showed off the baby bump that those suits had been meant to hide. Fran's jaw dropped and she thought… _"CC Babcock is pregnant!"_ Fran also took note of the sparkling addition to her hand. Was that a… and what was Niles wearing…?

"Fran, Darling," Max started catching her startled look. "What's the matter?"

Niles and CC reached the table. "Hello, hello!" CC sang as they joined the family.

Niles pulled out a chair for CC as Max and Brighton, ever the gentlemen stood for the lady. Fran stood as well. Well, more like Fran leapt out of her chair. "You're married! And…pregnant!"

Niles looked at CC. "Well, I guess that saves us having to tell them."

"What?" Max nearly fell down into his chair. "I…I…I…I…"

CC lightly smacked Max on the back as Niles took his place next to her. "Spit it out, Max."

The children were all chiming in together. "That's great!" "Congrats Niles, you to CC." "Wow! That's super!"

Niles put up his hands. "Alright, alright, everyone calm down and I'll explain." It only took a few seconds before Niles had everyone's attention.

"Do you remember that trip we all took to Great Adventure, almost a year ago?" They all nodded. "Well that was the beginning of the end." Niles smirked and CC lightly smacked his arm."

"Watch it Bri…Belvedere." CC caught herself. That part of the announcement was for later.

Niles continued. "I realized that day that I didn't want to waste anymore time being careful or afraid. As Master Brighton will attest, I planned a special day for CC and myself. And special it was…" Niles continued weaving the tail of how he and CC spent their safari and then how he showed her the third floor and explained the work he'd been doing up there. "I had already finished the master suite and bath and had mostly completed the…" Niles cleared his throat. "The uhhh sitting room. I showed them to CC and she offered to help me work on the others. We finished the third room, the nursery, after about three months. That was the day I proposed and six weeks later, when I went to London to visit my parents and CC went to the spa, we actually went to Las Vegas and got married."

Fran looked a little sad. "I can't believe ya got married without me, Scarecrow."

"I know, Fran. I'm sorry, but we thought it was best that we be married well before the baby made an appearance." Niles explained.

Max decided to talk now. "So, when exactly is this baby due?"

CC looked at Niles and he nodded. "The, babies are due June 1st. But with my…" CC cleared paused a little. "…age and carrying twins the doctor thinks I'll go a little early."

Maggie chimed in. "Wouldn't it be amazing if they were born on Mother's day?"

Everyone laughed. Niles called to the waiter who was hovering by the entrance to their private room. They placed their orders and the conversations about Niles and CC and 'their project' continued.

"I'll call my friend Terrance in the morning and get his team over here right away to finish your apartment. We can't have those babies moving into the guest room." Max smiled.

CC looked at him and she and Niles shook their heads. "Max, don't you pay attention? The third floor has eight rooms. Niles had the master suite, bath finished ages ago. The sitting room was nearly complete when I first saw it over a year ago and he and I finished the nursery three month later. We're nearly finished."

"But what about renovations, constructions, rebuilds and what not. You don't just want a long hallway with a bunch of rooms and no flow." Max countered.

CC rolled her eyes. "Niles did all that himself, Max. It's really a beautiful apartment. Except for the living room, it's finished. Well, a few little touches and some furniture, but all the big work is finished. We knew the babies were coming, remember Max?"

"Wow, Niles. I never knew you had it in ya?" Fran lightly smacked his arm.

"What's that, Fran, the heavy construction or the twins?" Niles smirked at his friend.

"Niiilleess." CC chimed embarrassed.

"What, Love? I just wanted to make it as easy on you as I could. Two babies only one labor and delivery." Niles kissed her cheek.

CC touched his face. "Yes, thank you, Honey."

"After dinner, can we see your apartment, Niles?" Gracie asked sweetly.

"Absolutely Grace." CC answered. "Maggie, why didn't you invite Michael to dinner?"

Everyone except Niles started in shock at CC. Brighton chimed in. "Hey! Do me now…do me!"

"CC looked at him frowning. "What's that supposed to mean, Brighton?"

"Aha…she knows my name too!" Brighton laughed.

CC chuckled. "Oh, I got tired of the not knowing your names game a long time ago. And as for you…Master Brighton, I'll never forget your name." CC winked at him and he seemed clueless.

"I think I should explain that." Niles offered. "Master Brighton was instrumental with that first date of ours at the safari park. I owe you a debt of gratitude Master Brighton."

Fran decided now was a good time. "So, Niles, CC…will these babies have a last name?"

Niles grinned. "Master Brighton, perhaps you'd like to answer that as well?"

"What!? Are ya tellin' me that B knows your last name and I don't? You're workin' my nerves Scarecrow." Fran blustered.

Max smiled at Fran and his very dear friend. "Well, why wouldn't Brighton know Niles' last name?"

"Yeah…" Brighton interrupted. "I saw it on your credit card when I booked your safari. I thought it would be fun if Sam referred to you and Mr. and Mrs…." Brighton paused for effect.

"B! Come on, would ya!" Fran smacked him from across the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore," Brighton said smoothly.

Max chuckled. "Very clever, Brighton, but that's not what I meant. I thought for sure your mother had told you." Max got very reflective for a moment. "Brightmore was a little much for a first name, but Sara thought that Brighton was just lovely and still a fine way to honor our dearest friend."

Niles was a little shocked. "I don't understand, Sir."

"Brighton was named after you, old man. I'm surprised that you didn't know that." Max looked at his friend whose eyes were glistening.

"No, Sir." Niles was visibly moved at this news. CC put her head on his shoulder and her arm around him.

"I want to get back to all the secrets." Fran cut to the chase. "I don't understand why you didn't just tell us that you were dating or married or whatever. Why keep it all a big secret while the two of you kept on with the insults and zingers flying."

CC smiled at them. "We were waiting for you two to get your act together."

Max and Fran's jaws dropped. "What?"

"Oh, Geez." Fran did a 'Niles' and dropped her head to the table.

Niles laughed lightly. "What?"

"We been waiting for you two!" Fran confessed. "Max, that's it, ya got two weeks and I'm marrying the next man who crosses my path.

Max jumped up. "Like hell you will. Francine Joy Fine, will you marry me as soon as we can plan the most outrageous wedding New York has ever seen?"

Fran jumped up, too. "Yes…yes…yes…I will…I'll marry you!"

"If I'd known that's all it would take, I'd have married CC years ago." Niles winked at CC.

Everyone laughed and kidded each other.

"You still have a lot to answer for, Scarecrow." Fran scowled at Niles.

"Fran, I promise you." Niles leaned over and whispered. "I'll give you exactly what you want for me. You just have to let me get there on my own."

CC frowned suspiciously at them. "What are you to yenta's whispering about?"

"Nothing, Love." Niles grabbed her hand.

Max looked at his very happy friends. "Have you thought about any names for the twins yet?"

"Oh, we picked names out ages ago." CC announced flatly. "We agreed almost immediately."

"Really?" Fran was astonished. "I find it hard to believe that the two of you can agree on anything, but immediately and something so important?"

"Uhm…yep." CC grinned.

Max waited. "Well, are you going to tell us?"

"Uhm…nope." Niles laughed. "We promise that when we tell anyone, you two, and of course you children, will be the first two know."

"I can't stand it…all the secrets." Fran put up her hands.

CC laughed lightly. "Oh come on, Fran. Tell me that after you and Max are married you won't have any secrets from Niles?" CC picked at her cheese cake. "What about Max's little plan to get Niles and I together and keeping your burgeoning relationship on hold until Niles was happy, really happy."

Everyone's jaw nearly hit the table. Fran, Max even Niles was shocked to hear the revelation come from CC. "Is that true?" Niles looked at Max and Fran.

"Uhm…" Fran wouldn't make eye contact.

Niles turned his attention to Max. "Max…is that true?"

"Uhm…well, old man. You spent your entire childhood and most of your adult life looking out for and taking care of me...and my family. Don't say it was your job because we both know you went way over and above the call of standard butler duty." Max cleared his throat. "So, yes. I could see how you felt about CC, almost before you knew yourself. I knew you two belonged together and I just didn't feel right about moving on with Fran without you being…settled first."

Niles looked at CC and the laughed. "You bone head." Niles dropped flatly. "If, as you say, I spent my entire childhood and the better part of my adult life looking out for and taking care of you, what in the name of all that's good and holy made you think, I'd seek out my own happiness before seeing to yours?"

Max and Fran both looked shocked. CC laughed. "If you'd really wanted Niles to move on with me, Max your best bet would've been to ask Fran to marry you the day she walked in the front door."

"As I said I think at the time, right Niles?" Fran poked at Niles and again everyone laughed.

CC didn't finish her cheese cake and this concerned Niles a bit. "Love…" He started. "You haven't touched your cheese cake, do you feel alright?"

CC leaned into him. "It's not as good as yours…its a little dry." CC kissed his cheek and whispered. "Honey, I'm getting a little tired, can we go home? We still have to give everyone the grand tour."

Niles stood up. "Alright, people, to the mansion. The wife if getting a little weary and we owe you all a tour." He leaned down and kissed CC. "I'll be right back." Niles left and returned moments later. "Let's move."

Max stood, "You go ahead, Niles and take CC home. We'll be along shortly. I'll get the bill."

"Done and done, Max. This was out little party. You can get dinner the next time." Niles winked and helped CC put on her jacket.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 9**

They arrived back at the mansion and headed inside for the grand tour of Niles and CC's apartment. The family followed Niles and CC up the front stairs to the landing just outside the 'door' Niles had just finished installing.

"You put in a door?" Fran asked.

CC tossed her a look. "We didn't just want anyone just popping in. You never know what you might walk in on."

"Ready?" Niles had the door unlocked. When everyone nodded he threw open the door revealing a good sized entrance hall. "Welcome to our home."

Everyone went inside. They started in the still unfinished living room and detailed their plans for it. Then CC excused herself to their bedroom to change and tidy up. The 'entrance hall' was at the opposite end of the apartment from the master bedroom. Niles took the family through the apartment. After the living room, which was in part one of the larger rooms that Niles opened into the hallway, he showed them the den, the two guest bedrooms, the music room, CC's sitting room, and into the nursery.

"Oh, Niles," Maggie gushed. "This is such a sweet room."

"Thank you, Maggie." Niles blushed. "We had to change it around a little after we found out about the twins. We originally designed it for one baby."

Niles turned to the adjoining door to the master bedroom just in time to catch a fainting CC. "CC!" Niles grabbed her and carried her to their bed. "Fran, call Dr. Jaffe, please. He's number two." Niles instructed and pointed to the phone. Then he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a blood pressure cuff and took CC's blood pressure. After a few seconds he whispered, "Damn."

Fran spoke softly. "Dr. Jaffe, hold for Niles Brightmore, please." Fran handed Niles' the phone.

"Dr. Jaffe, CC's fainted and her pressure is 145 over 94…" Niles listened. "Ok. Should I bring her in?" Niles started nodding. "Alright. Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow." Niles hung up the phone. "CC, Honey?" Niles softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb and the family looked on.

"Uhm…Niles…we'll leave you two alone. Let us know if you need anything." Fran patted his back. "We can let ourselves out."

"Thanks, Fran. Don't worry the Dr. said it's probably just a spike. She just needs to stay off her feet and I'll take her in tomorrow." Niles offered without leaving CC's side. The family made a quiet exit.

Niles quickly changed out of his suit and into his pajamas and slipped into bed next to CC. "CC, Love. Are you awake?"

"Not now, Niles. I'm too tired." CC slurred in her haze bringing a smile to Niles' face.

"No, you silly cow. You fainted, your blood pressure spiked again. I've called Dr. Jaffe and we have to see him in the morning." Niles spoke softly to her.

CC turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Why is this happening to us, Niles?"

Niles frowned and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Shhhh, don't cry, Love. The babies are fine; it's you that needs to take it easy. Just sleep now and we'll see what Dr. Jaffe says in the morning. I love you." Niles' hand instinctively went to her belly and covered his babies protectively. He was well rewarded when they gently kicked at his hand. "I love you two as well." Niles rolled CC over and pulled her back tightly into his chest and wrapped his arm protectively around her and his children.

* * *

"So, how many times have you fainted now, CC?" Dr. Jaffe asked CC and Niles.

CC looked at the floor. "Only four that we know were my blood pressure."

"I think it's time for mandatory bed rest." Dr. Jaffe dropped flatly.

CC groaned. "Isn't there anything else I can do?" CC squeezed Niles' hand.

"Does bed rest mean she has to be in bed all the time, Dr. Jaffe?" Niles asked. "Could I help her to the sofa or maybe her chaise lounge just for a change of scenery, somewhere she can work?"

Dr. Jaffe looked sternly at Niles. "Do you think you can carry her? I want her off her feet unless she's headed to the bathroom. And I'd prefer you carry her there too."

"I'll carry her everywhere if it will ensure my children stay put." Niles quipped. "I know my wife, and it won't help her blood pressure being cooped up in her bed all day. I'll keep her in our apartment, no stairs and no walking unless absolutely necessary, but she needs to keep busy."

"Very well, Niles. I know you're the only one who can really handle our CC here." Dr. Jaffe smirked at them. "I leave her in your capable hands." Dr. Jaffe pulled Niles aside for quick word. "I want you to take this class." He handed Niles a pamphlet. "Just in case."

Niles nodded. "I don't have to tell CC, do I?" Niles asked.

Dr. Jaffe laughed. "I think it's best if you don't." Dr. Jaffe clapped Niles' on the back. "I'll see you in a week unless there's a problem. Don't worry; CC the time will pass quickly." The doctor left them.

* * *

Fran promised Niles that she would sit in the apartment with CC every Wednesday night when he had to take his class. No one knew what class it was, but he refused to miss it.

"CC, do ya want to play cards again this week?" Fran asked. "I already owe you like a zillion dollars that you're neva gonna see. Maybe we could do somethin' else? We could watch a movie."

CC sighed. "Fran, why are you and Max putting off your wedding?"

"We want you and Niles to be there. You can't leave the apartment so we're gonna wait 'til the babies come and everyone can be there." Fran frowned at her. "CC, I know it's taken us a long time to get where we are, but I'm your friend, you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

CC's eyes were filling with the tears again. "Oh, Fran. I couldn't stand hurting Niles. What if something happens and I…"

"Stop right there, Missy. I've been given the strictest of instructions from your husband not to hear any of that kind of talk." Fran smiled. "That's right, your husband. I'd have never believed that you'd be married first, but that Niles…he's a sneaky one."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Niles tossed out from the doorway. "How are two of my favorite ladies?"

CC's hand went to her belly. "Only two of your favorite ladies?"

"Is there something you haven't told me, Babs?" Niles joined her on the chaise and kissed her.

"Ok, you two. Save it for after the kids come, would ya?" Fran stood and started to leave.

CC called after her. "Thanks, Fran. I'm glad you're waiting. I'd hate to miss your wedding."

"Don't be silly, CC. You're my matron of honor; you've got parties to throw. Without you there isn't any wedding!" Fran winked at her friends and left them.

"Well, Love, that was my last class. No more Wednesday's away." Niles kissed her lightly. "Are you ready to head to the bedroom?" CC nodded. Niles lifted her and carried her to their room and put her down in the bathroom. "Do you need any help?"

"Niles, I've been going potty alone since I was two, I'm good." CC smacked his arm. "Are you ever going to tell me what this class is Dr. Jaffe wanted you to take?"

Niles stopped changing with his pants half down. "How'd you know Dr. Jaffe asked me to take the class?"

"I'm not blind, Niles. You started these classes the first Wednesday after I fainted during the grand tour. Have I told you how embarrassed I was about that?" CC asked.

"Only three or four…hundred times, Love. Those people love you CC, they are your family and you don't have to be embarrassed in front of them." Niles finished changing into his pajamas. "How have your Wednesday evening's with Fran been these last few months?"

CC stood at the bathroom door and waited for Niles to scoop her up. "Actually I thought I'd have to kill you for asking her to 'babysit' me, but we actually had fun most of the time. We told stories about you and Max and played cards and watched movies. She's been a good friend to you and now…she's a good friend to me too."

"What stories about me and Max?" Niles was curious. He carried CC to their bed and laid her down. Then reached for the blood pressure cuff and took her blood pressure.

"Max has told her a little about when you were kids and you've told me a little so we swapped stories." CC looked at the cuff. "Well? How is it?"

Niles tilted his head. "132 over 84, so not too bad, Dr. Jaffe would be satisfied with that I think." Niles put the cuff away and covered CC with the blankets and made his way around to his side of their bed and slid in next to her.

"Niles, I really love this room." CC sighed heavily. "I still can't believe you did all this yourself."

Niles leaned over and kissed her. "I was inspired; you have always been my muse, CC. I wanted this room to be ours from the minute Max gave me the residence."

"I thought the sitting room was supposed to be for me." CC frowned a little as she rolled to face him.

Niles smiled at her. "The sitting room is yours. Everything in there is either a reminder of you or something I just knew you'd love." Niles rubbed her belly softly. This room I did for us. It's a little bit me and a little bit you. The nursery, we did together. It's fitting really, since I'd always dreamed that the babies that would sleep in there we would do together as well."

"You're just a big softly, Niles." CC cupped his face. "I'm so tired, Niles. How much longer?" CC asked as she rolled away from him and he pulled her into his chest and he draped his arm over her.

Niles whispered into her ear. "Only six weeks until your due date, Love." Niles kissed her ear softly and caressed her belly. "I love you, CC."

"I love you too, Niles." CC whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next two weeks passed without another high blood pressure incident. Then CC and Niles went to see Dr. Jaffe for another ultrasound. He just wanted to look in on the twins.

"Well, Dr. Jaffe? How do they look?" Niles asked softly.

Dr. Jaffe looked at CC. "Have you changed your mind about knowing the sex? You won't have another ultrasound so this is your last chance to see them."

"I'm still…are you sure that they're ok? I'm ok and nothing is going to happen?" CC was covering well, but Niles knew she was still worried for the health of the babies.

"CC, even if you delivered right now they'd be fine. Small, because their sharing a room, but just fine." Dr. Jaffe was soothing and reassuring.

CC sighed. "Niles…would you like to know the sex?" CC looked at him softly. "I think I'd like to know."

"We'd like to see our babies, doctor." Niles smiled at the Dr. Jaffe.

Dr. Jaffe turned the monitor around for Niles and CC to get a good look at the twins. He pointed out all their parts, and then identified their sexes. "This one here, this is your son, CC. And here…this is your little girl." Niles and CC didn't speak…well let's be honest…they couldn't speak.

Niles bent down and whispered to CC. "One little me and one little you, each with a little of us both." He kissed her softly. "Thanks doc. Do you think CC will be alright to deliver naturally?"

"Oh, no, Niles." CC interjected. "I want drugs."

Niles laughed. "I just wanted to know if you'd have to have a C-section or not, Love. I'd never ask you to deliver twins without a little something to take the edge off."

"I think unless something unexpected happens that CC will do just fine." Dr. Jaffe smiled. "It's just a matter of time now, CC. Get as much rest as you can."

CC and Niles hand in hand walked out of Dr. Jaffe's office right into view of BB Babcock, well Niles' view. "Oh, bloody hell." Niles groaned before he could sweep CC into the elevator.

CC had her back to the woman and Niles prayed that the elevator doors would open before BB reached them.

"CC!" BB called from down the hall and Niles could see and feel CC stiffen.

CC closed her eyes and thought about her breathing. She whispered to herself. "Calm, CC just stay calm, she can't hurt you."

Niles took a protective stance and thought he'd wait to see what would happen before he dragged CC back into the doctor's office.

"CC, what on Earth are you doing here with the servant?" BB barked as soon as she got close enough.

CC took a deep breath and released it turning around to face BB. "Well, Mother, I thought that it was only right that I bring my husband along to check on our children." CC was remarkably calm.

The look on BB's face was payment enough for whatever CC would have to go through. She saw CC's very full belly and her clutching Niles' hand for dear life. "What! You married this servant?" BB spat at them.

CC nodded suddenly enjoying herself. "Well, only after he knocked me up. But after what he did to me in bed, I just couldn't let him go." Niles stood dead still but with that self satisfied smirk on his face that CC loved so very much.

"CC, don't be crass. I don't know how you got yourself into this mess, but you're on your own." BB looked at her and shook her head.

"Mother, I haven't been on my own since the first day I met Niles. I'm lucky to have him and so are the babies." CC kissed Niles softly. "You can know your grandchildren or not. I leave it up to you." Just as she finished her sentence, as if on cue, the elevator opened and Niles and CC left a shocked BB standing in the corridor.

When the door closed Niles looked at his wife. "You were amazing. Are you alright?"

CC cupped his face in her hands. "I've never been better."

Another week went by and it was the day before Mother's day. The children planned a special dinner for CC and Fran, the two women in their lives. It took a while, but the children came to love CC almost as much as Fran. With just a little help from Niles, the kids did everything themselves. It was wonderful.

"Wow, you guys did good!" Fran couldn't say enough about how great she thought everything was.

"Chicken pasta primavera is one of my favorites. I just wish my appetite was better." CC confessed. I guess there just isn't enough room for food with the kids. They've been crazy busy in there today. I think they have their father's penchant for home improvement."

Niles grinned. "Dr. Jaffe said you need to get as much rest as possible, and we've had quite a day, I think it's time I take Cinderella up to bed."

"Why?" CC laughed. "How much more like a pumpkin could I get?"

Everyone laughed. "Rest well, CC." Max offered. "I promised Niles no work for you until after the babies."

CC nodded. "Sure, Max. That's an easy promise for you to make since I'm already weeks ahead in preparations for our next production."

"Let's go woman, or I'll be forced to carry you." Niles led CC to the stairs.

CC burst into laughter. "No way, Niles. I don't want you trying to recover from a hernia when I go into labor."

Niles and CC made their way slowly up the stairs to their apartment. Niles helped CC get into her nightgown and he changed into his pajamas and they were quickly snuggling in their bed. "Niles. Could you get me a glass of water, my mouth is really dry."

"Sure, Love. Do you need anything else?" Niles was headed into their bathroom when CC leaned over and pulled something out of her nightstand drawer. "No, just the water will do."

Niles brought CC a glass of water. "Here you are my love."

"Here, Niles…happy Mother's Day." CC handed Niles a small box.

Niles frowned. "Uhm…CC…you do realize that I'm actually the father in the venture?"

"Just open the box, Hazel." CC instructed.

Niles did as he was told and found an antique pocket watch. "CC…it's beautiful. Thank you." Niles kissed her softly. He opened the front to find a photo of them and a gorgeous watch face as well.

"Open the back." CC showed him how. "It's got a place for pictures. I thought after the twins were born, you could keep a photo of each of them."

"I love it, CC. Thank you." Niles kissed her again. "I was planning on doing this tomorrow, but I guess I can do it now."

"Niles…I don't think I can really 'do' anything." CC warned.

"Woman…don't temp me." Niles practically growled. "Close your eyes. I'll be right back." Niles was already out of bed and headed out of their room.

"Niles, where are you going?" CC called quietly after her husband.

"Hang on a minute, for crying out loud." Niles complained at her impatience. "Ok, you may open your eyes." Niles stood just next to CC's side of the bed and there was a sheet covered something sitting beside him. "I had hoped to have these placed at the foot of our bed for tomorrow night, but…they may be better here anyway."

"Niles!" CC was exasperated. "Would you just show me what they are?"

Niles lifted the sheet off of two beautiful hand-carved baby cradles. "Ta da!"

CC gasped. "Oh, Niles…they're gorgeous! Where did you get them?"

"I called my mother and asked her to send them." Niles winked at her. "I slept in this one." Niles pointed at the cradle with the little puppy carved into the headboard. "My brother was in this one." Niles showed CC the cradle with a bear carved in the headboard. "They were a gift from the Duke and Duchess of Carlisle, before the unfortunate incident with my father."

"Oh, Niles…" CC was so moved she could feel tears start to well up. "I love them."

"I checked them over myself for safety, cleaned and refinished them." Niles announced proudly. "Plus I bought all new linens for them one set is pink and one is blue." Niles noticed the tears falling now. "Please don't cry, CC, I can't bear it when you cry."

"Happy tears, Niles. Happy tears." CC reached out for him and he went to her and pulled her into a tight embrace which earned him a kick in the tummy from his little ones.

"Hey!" Niles pulled back slightly. "You two should be asleep, so Mommy can rest." Niles gently caressed her belly. "I can't believe they can still move around that much as crowded as it must be getting in there." Niles bent down and dropped a soft kiss on CC's bulge.

"Alright, Mrs. Brightmore, time for all good Mommies's to get some rest." Niles helped CC get adjusted in bed and covered her up. Then went back to his place in bed and pulled her protectively into his chest and draped his arm over her as had become their habit.

It was hours later when CC woke and had to pee…again… "God, how am I supposed to rest when I have to pee every two minutes?" CC asked to the silence of her room. After finishing in the bathroom CC was back in bed tucked safely in Niles' arms. Barely ten minutes passed when she felt herself needing to go again. "Oh, hell I'm just going to start sleeping in the bath tub." CC just made it to the bathroom when it became obvious that her water had broken. "Oh crap." CC sat for a moment trying to decide what to do. "No contractions, no pain, first labors can take forever. Maybe I could take a quick shower. I can hold onto the bar and be done before Niles misses me." CC made her decision. She quickly stripped and was standing under the warm flow of water when the first pain hit, hard. "Owww God." Before she could call for him Niles was standing in the bathroom.

"What's the matter! Why are you in the shower?" Niles looked at her in stunned shock.

"My water broke but I wasn't having any pain and I wanted to shower before I woke you. OOOWwwww! Crap that hurts."

"Was that another pain, already?" Niles went into action. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped CC in it. "Don't move." Niles went to the linen closet and pulled out a half a dozen huge beach blanket towels he'd bought for just this reason and laid them on the floor. Then he helped CC down onto the towel covered floor. CC had two more contractions while he got the room ready for her.

"Niles, can't I lay on the bed?" CC asked.

Niles sighed. "I won't have as good an angle on the bed. Not to mention that's a 4800 dollar mattress, do you really want to deliver the twins on it?"

"I'm good. Ooowwwwwww." CC lay back for a second and realized what he'd said. "What do you mean deliver the twins on it? Why aren't we going to the hospital?"

Niles had already dialed Dr. Jaffe's emergency number. "Dr. Jaffe, its Niles. I had a feeling you'd guess…CC's water broke about…" He asked CC. "How long ago did your water break?"

"It was about 4:30." CC answered.

"About thirty minutes ago, she thought she'd take a nice warm shower. Yeah, well they don't tell you that in Lamaze class." Niles quipped.

"Ooooooooooooooowwwwwww." CC grimaced with each pain.

"Yeah, they're about thirty seconds apart and seem pretty strong." Niles explained. "Yeah…I'm glad too. OK. No, not speaker, head set…right…give me a second." Niles quickly retrieved his wireless head set and was talking to the Dr. Jaffe hands free.

"OOOOooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww. God Niles, do something!"

Niles spoke into the phone. "I'm back. I've checked and she's crowing. Oh yeah…I'm sure. I've got everything right here. But it's just the two of us. Ok, hurry." Niles took out the ear piece. "Alright, Babs, looks like we're gonna be parents."

"I'm scared, Niles. I can't do this. OOOOooowwww." CC was sweating and her breathing was erratic.

Niles looked into her eyes. "CC, listen to me. I'm going to have to deliver the babies. We won't make the hospital. All those Wednesdays I was gone, Dr. Jaffe sent me to a class for high risk deliveries. I can do just about everything except a c-section. But you need to stay calm and focus for me, Honey."

"Ok, tell me what you want me to do." CC asked him.

Niles smirked. "Cluck like a chicken?" They both laughed. "Just find a focal point. When you have another contraction I want you to remember your breathing and push."

"Ok…..here it comes." CC took a deep breath and pushed while Niles counted.

* * *

Fran and Max heard the doorbell and stood in shock as they let the EMT's and Dr. Jaffe in. It was the longest twenty five minutes of either of their lives, but when Fran and Max delivered the EMT's and Dr. Jaffe to the third floor master bedroom, Niles and CC were both sitting on the floor leaning against their bed each holding a well swaddled baby.

"What the hell took you so long?" CC barked at them all, and then winked, thinking to herself, _"Thank goodness Niles put my nightgown back on." _

Dr. Jaffe shook his head. "Looks like I'm out another deliver fee, huh Niles?"

"I've never done anything so important in the whole of my life." Niles wasn't sure what he should be feeling. He was holding his new born son, the love of his life was sitting next to him holding his new born daughter and he had delivered both of them not more than 30 minutes ago. "I guess we should go to the hospital and have everyone checked out." Niles pulled himself up from the floor and handed his son to a waiting EMT. Then he took his little girl from CC and handed her to the other EMT. Dr. Jaffe helped Niles get CC up off the floor and the two of them got her and the babies down to the ambulance and off to the hospital.

Max and Fran watched in silence. After they walked everyone out and closed the door. Fran finally spoke. "Is there anything Niles can't do?"

"Come on, Darling." Max started. "Let's wake up the children and take them to the hospital to see everyone."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. This time it's Max and not Fran who 'meddles'.

**Yenta Max**

**Chapter 10**

When Max and Fran arrived at the hospital Niles and CC welcomed them into the room. Niles smiled at his friends. "I'd like to introduce you both to Maxwell Niles Brightmore."

"Oh, Max, isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Fran took the baby from Niles.

CC smiled at her friend. "Danny and Eve wouldn't have it any other way."

"Mom, come on. Don't you think one Niles Brightmore is enough?" Daniel Joseph Brightmore at 25 was the spitting image of his father. "Where are Lauren and Tom? I want to rub it in her face that Eve and I had the first grandchild, and a boy to boot." Danny grinned with that same lopsided grin of his father.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's something she'll appreciate, Danny. Lauren is already a week overdue. It's not her fault that Eve had the spicy pork from Mr. Wong's. That's what got her and Jonah here a week early."

"Daddy," Eve began. "You haven't said much. Aren't you pleased that Danny and I named him after you?" Fran handed Max his namesake.

Fran sat on the edge of Eva's bed. "Oh, don't be silly, Eve. Daddy's just overwhelmed." Everyone looked at Max who couldn't take his eyes off the small boy with his father's dark blonde hair and his mother's green eyes.

"He's amazing, Eve. Danny, you should both be so proud." Max could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Jonah came flying in the room. "Uncle Niles, Aunt CC, Tom just brought Lauren in…she's in labor!"

"Oh dear God…" Niles groaned. "Here we go again." Niles stood and started toward the door.

CC kissed Danny and Eve. "We'll let you know what's going on. Congratulations kids. He's beautiful." CC touched the baby's head before joining Niles and leaving the room.

Lauren was sitting in the wheelchair at the reception desk while her husband Tom was checking her in. "We've already done all this! Three weeks ago, please just take her to a room!"

The nurse tried to calm him. "Sir, I understand you already pre-registered, we're just trying to find a place to put her. It's a very big night for deliveries."

"Don't worry, Tommy," Lauren smiled as she saw her parents approaching. "Daddy can deliver the baby right here in the hallway if necessary."

CC laughed at the look of horror on the nurse's face as she said, "I don't think that will be necessary, we'll take Mrs. Weston right up the hall here and get her all settled." The nurse made quick work of pushing Lauren just up the hall to the delivery room across from Eve.

"Hey, Mom, you guys got here fast! Tommy only called Jonah fifteen minutes ago." Lauren seemed pretty calm given the current situation.

Niles looked at his daughter. "We were already here, Princess."

Lauren frowned. "Daddy, are you alright?"

Niles smiled. "Lauren I'm fine. We were having dinner with Eve and Danny, and she went into labor."

Lauren's eyes narrowed like her mother's tend to do when she's feeling evil. "Oh, don't you tell me Eve is in labor, too? She's still got two weeks left."

"No, Honey," CC tried to stifle her grin. "Eve's not in labor…anymore."

Lauren pouted. "She's delivered hasn't she?" Niles and CC nodded as the nurse helped Lauren into the bed. "Please…at least tell me she had a girl?"

"Sorry, Princess." Niles shook his head.

Lauren takes a deep breath after the contraction passes. "So, Danny gets the first grandchild and the first grandson. Perfect, I'll never live this down."

"If it's any consolation, Honey," CC offered. "They named him after your Uncle Max."

Lauren perked up as Jonah entered carrying his nephew. "Hey Laur, Eve wanted you to meet little Maxy. You feelin' up to it?" Lauren nodded.

Jonah was just about to hand Maxy to Lauren when another contraction hit. "You'd better hold onto him for now, Jonah." CC instructed.

After the contraction Lauren looked down at the tiny mixture of her brother and sister-in-law. "Thank goodness, he looks like Eve."

Niles frowned at his daughter. "Hey…what is that suppose to mean, Princess? Your brother is blessed with his father's rugged good looks."

"It means that since Danny got the first grandson, I at least want the first one that looks like you, Daddy." Lauren beamed up at her father.

CC laughed. "Oh, Honey, you know just what buttons to push. I have taught you well."

"What's his full name, Jonah?" Lauren asked.

"Maxwell Niles Brightmore." Jonah winced as he said it fearing the dreaded 'Babcock' reaction.

Lauren's face couldn't hide her glee. "That's a great name!" CC and Niles exchanged an odd look. Lauren had always been and still was very much Daddy's little girl. Even Thomas knew never to cross that certain line. "Owwww…Daddy!" Lauren called Niles to her side.

"Listen to me, Princess." Niles spoke in hushed tones. "You need to relax and focus. You're scaring Thomas and he needs to be able to support you. I'll always be your father, but Tom is your husband. You chose well and I'm very proud of everything the two of you have accomplished…together. Now you must do this together as well."

CC pulled Tom aside. "Tom, you'll have to take control here. Lauren will always be his baby and she's always going to worry about him."

"I know, Mom. I just don't know how. She's always looked to him first." Tom was slightly dejected.

CC felt for the boy. "I know, Tom. We were all scared when Niles had that second heart attack. Lauren and Danny were only ten and she thought she was going to lose her father. He's healthier now than he's ever been. She really needs to get past it. You'll just have to take over."

Tom nodded and decided that now was as good a time as any. After all, Lauren wasn't in much of a position to protest. "Dad, I've got it covered, why don't you and Mom go check on Eve and Danny. Tell them congrats from us."

"Alright, Tom, take care of our girl." Niles released his daughter's hand and winked at her. "We'll be right across the hall." Niles turned and followed CC out into the hall.

CC turned into Niles' arms as soon as they were in the corridor. "I'm very proud of you, Niles." CC kissed him.

"Why?" Niles looked confused.

CC stroked his face softly. "You let her go, again."

"Daddy!" Lauren called from within her room.

Niles moved to the door to listen and smiled when he heard Tom's voice. "I've got you, Laur…I'm here now. It's going to be just fine. That's it…breathe…"

Niles stepped away and turned to CC. "Let's go see our grandson."

* * *

After a many hours and several trips between rooms, down to the cafeteria, phone calls to the elder siblings and passing little Maxy around from grandparent to grandparent Tom came into the room looking a little shell shocked. His neatly trimmed light brown hair was mussed and his dark brown eyes hazy.

CC stood and went to him. "What's the matter Tom? Is Lauren alright?" Niles stood and joined them.

"Huh?" Tom finally snapped out of it and looked up at his in-laws. Tom's parents died in a car accident just six months after he and Lauren were married. They left him a fair inheritance and the law firm that he and Lauren now partnered in, Weston and Weston. "Yeah…she's good. It was twins…just like you guys."

Danny leapt up from next to Eve. "Twins!"

"Oy, that girl is just like her mother, always has to do ya one better!" Fran joked with them.

Niles looked back at his son. "Well, it seems Lauren managed to get you in the end, Son."

"Tom…it was two girls…right?" Danny asked hopefully.

Tom shook his head. "Nope." Finally he was perking up a bit. "One of each. First the girl then the boy, just like Mom." Tom smiled knowing that Danny hated being younger even if it was only by 8 minutes.

"Come on, Grandpa…you've got a few babies to meet." Tom smiled at Niles and led them out of the room.

CC blew through the door ahead of the men. "I hear I've got a few grandchildren in here to meet."

"Hey, Mom, yeah, Dr. Logan said they were symbiotic, that's why we couldn't hear two heartbeats. Their hearts literally beat together." Lauren yawned. "Oh, sorry."

Niles and Tom weren't far behind CC. Niles kissed his daughter on the head. "I hear you did a good job, Princess."

Lauren held her father's hand. "Thanks, Daddy. Tommy was great!" Lauren flashed her mother's winning smile.

"Well," CC started as she lifted her grandson out of the bassinette. "Do we have a name for this handsome little man?" CC held up the baby to show Niles that he had Brightmore features, Niles deep blue eyes and Laurens firm chin and blonde hair.

Tom stood proudly. "His name is Niles. Niles Andrew Weston." Niles spun around and looked at his son-in-law. "Is that alright, Dad?"

Niles could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "It's an honor, Thomas. Thank you." Niles took his namesake from his wife and she turned and picked up her granddaughter.

"What are we going to call this little one?" CC was amazed at how different these two babies were. She looked just like Thomas, dark brown eyes and wispy pale brown hair.

Lauren smiled at her mother. "Abigail Claire, after her grandmothers."

CC looked at Niles and then at Lauren and Tom. "Thank you, kids." CC gave little Abby a kiss. "I know your parents would be very proud of you, Thomas."

"Mom," Lauren started. "You understand, don't you?" CC sat on the edge of Lauren's bed as Tom joined Niles in admiring little Niles. "You've always said how much you hated 'Chastity' so even though Tom thought we should name her after you…I thought…" Lauren's voice trailed off.

CC smiled at her daughter. "I couldn't be happier, Lauren. You and Tom have given Daddy and me an incredible gift. I don't just mean the names or even the babies. You, and Daniel too, have allowed us, no welcomed us to watch you grow into two people we're very proud of." CC noticed that Abby was getting a little hungry. "I can't help you, little one. You better talk to Mommy about eating." CC handed Abby to Lauren who immediately started nursing like pro.

Niles looked back at his wife, daughter and granddaughter and sighed. "Uhm…ladies, I'd like to steal away with Master Niles here and introduce him to the rest of the family."

"Ok, Daddy, just make sure ya bring him back!" Lauren grinned.

Tom and Niles headed across the hall with the baby. And barely a moment passed before Danny flew into the room. "You named him after Dad!" Lauren looked at her younger brother and nodded with that evil grin we so often see on CC.

"What's the matter, Little Brother? Can't handle the competition? I'd say get out of the kitchen, but then you'd really be out of your element."

"Stow it, Ice Princess." Danny tossed as he sat on the edge of her bed and looked at his niece.

Lauren smirked. "Yeah, bite me Betty Crocker."

Lauren and Danny adored each other, but they just couldn't help but play the games they watched their parents play. Now, even though Lauren was a successful attorney and Danny was a master chef with his own very successful restaurant, the barbs continued to fly between them.

"They're beautiful, Sis." Danny smiled. "I'd better get back or Eve will be over here to fetch me. "Congratulations." Danny leaned down and kissed his sister on the cheek and winked at his mother before leaving the room to join his wife and his own newborn.

* * *

It was many hours since Niles and CC had been in their home and walking through the door was a welcomed relief. "That was one hell of a busy day." CC sighed and dropped onto the sofa.

"I can't believe that less than 48 hours ago we were just Niles and CC Brightmore, and now…" Niles plopped next to CC.

"We're Grandma and Grandpa?" CC finished for him and tucked herself under his arm.

Niles laughed lightly. "Yeah. I guess that's how I'll be referred to from now on. No one will ever use my name again." Niles burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, Hazel? Oh, I mean, Grandpa?" CC nudged him.

Niles sighed and shook his head. "I was just imagining Max bellowing for me from the office. "Graaaaaaaaandpaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Niles and CC shared a hearty laugh. "It doesn't have the same effect as Niles…does it?"

"Well, it's a good thing he doesn't bellow for you anymore, then." CC kissed his fuzzy cheek. "Wow, it has been a long day, you need a shave."

"I thought you liked me with a beard? Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC rubbed his fuzzy chin. "Only after it comes in and gets soft."

Niles raised his eyebrows and grinned his dirtiest grin.

"Niles…" CC smacked him lightly. "You are such a pervert. You're a grandfather now; it's high time you grew out of all that."

Niles flipped CC onto her back. "Never, my pet." He nuzzled his fuzzy face into her neck. Making her squeal a little.

"Niles! Stop, you'll give me a rash!" CC couldn't help but laugh. She loved him more today than ever. His reddish blonde hair was a distinguished sliver gray and his knees gave him a little bit more trouble, but he still had the same seductive charm and impish grin that drew her to him all those years ago.

Niles stood and held out his hand for her. "Oh…I'll give you more than just a rash." Niles looked down at his CC. A little plumper than when they first met, a little grayer, though you can barely tell, but with the same mischievous look in her eye. "I love you, Babcock."

CC took his hand. "I love you, more…Grandpa!"

Niles pulled her up and into his arms. "I'll make you pay for that, Woman!"

"I would hope so." CC kissed him deeply and took off toward their bedroom with her husband, the grandpa, hot on her heels.

The End


End file.
